Falling Hard
by ShadowhunterLuv
Summary: Clary is the new kid...again. At every school, she had felt abnormal, but when she finally moves into Mortal High, she meets new friends, new enemies, and the school captain, Jace. Will her new friends betray her like at former schools? Will her enemies ruin her shot at winning the talent show and becoming famous? Will Jace and Clary fall for each other by the time of their prom?
1. New Girl

**Hi! This is my first fanfic so enjoy! None of these characters belong to me. All thanks to Cassandra Clare!**

I stared out of the window of my car, parked in the Mortal High parking lot. This was my chance to get a better reputation, one that doesn't have anything to do with "brainiac", "nerd", or "dork".

* * *

><p><em>Flashback: "Hey, brainiac, will you get out of here? Your nerdiness is totally ruining my new lip gloss colour" "Uh, o-o-ka-a-y, I-I gu-u-ess s-so." Stuttered Clary. As she walked down the hallway, she tripped over a shoe. "HEY, NERD! You totally tripped over my DESIGNER SHOE, and now it has DORK COOTIES ALL OVER IT. GROSS. Like, who DOES that!? NOW GET UP AND LEAVE! Plus, my shoe needs an apology. Like, NOW." "Um, okay, sorry, shoe?" Clary said "Is that-" "LEAVE" the girl shouted. Clary could feel the silent, thick tears roll down her cheek.<em>

* * *

><p>The woman behind the administration desk looked up from her desk when I walked up to her. "Hello, dear. New?" she said. "Yes. Clary Fray." I replied. "Oh, yes, here," she handed me a schedule. "Have a nice first day!" She gleamed at me, though I didn't smile back. I was too nervous about being the new kid. As I was walking, I was so engrossed in thought that I bumped into someone. "Sorry!" I exclaimed. "S'okay," she said "I'm Isabelle Lightwood. I'm guessing your new here at Mortal High?" Isabelle untied her French braid and let her long, flowy black hair fall down her back. "Yeah. I'm Clary Fray. Can you show me where my first class is, if it's not a bother?" I asked. "Sure," she held out her hand towards me. "Can I take a look at your schedule?" I handed her my schedule, pressing it into her palm. "Cool! We have the same classes together!" she smiled. I couldn't help grinning myself. Isabelle was my first friend. I finally made a friend.<p>

As we walked down the hall, I noticed that almost every guy in the school was staring at her. One guy nudged his friend and said "Dude, that's Isabelle!". It makes sense that that would happen. Even without makeup, she looked stunning, like a super star. The purple hi-low skirt she was wearing swayed as she walked. Her black boots make clacking noises. We walked into the class, just before the teacher did. I sat into the seat next to Isabelle. "Excuse me, Red Head, this is MY seat. Move. NOW." A girl with blonde hair shooed me off the chair. I walked over to the last seat left, the one behind Isabelle. "Who was that?" I asked. "That's Aline Penhallow. You don't want to bother her. She thinks she is so amazing and perfect because she's Jace's girlfriend." Isabelle answered. She seemed to have noticed my confusment because she then said "Jace is the school captain. He is so _hot."__  
><em>

** Hi! I hope you guys enjoyed this! Sorry it's so short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer! Review and comment! Follow and favourite! Thx everyone!**


	2. Sleepover

"Clary, are you busy tomorrow?" Isabelle asked me "If not, I'm hosting a sleepover party at mine for a few days with a couple of my other friends. You know, with Maia and Helen."

"I'd love to, but I need to ask my parents first." I said. "Clary, here's my phone number. Call me when you have an answer." She typed her number onto my iPhone. "I'd better get going," I said reluctantly.

"Clary, finish up with the dishes, we have a surprise for you." My dad said, as he came up to me and tousled my hair. I quickly finished washing the dishes, and ran to the living room. "Well, someone's eager to see the surprise!" My mother exclaimed. I smiled. "Luke, go grab the box off that counter, please." Dad Got up and picked the box up. "Here, sweetheart." I immediately ripped the wrapping off and opened the lid. Inside, laid a new iPhone 6 plus. "OMG! Thanks, Mom, thanks Dad! OMG!" Then I remembered that I needed to call Isabelle. "Oh, um, can I go over to a friend's on Friday? For a sleepover?" I asked eagerly. "Of course, honey."said Mom. I gleamed at her. Then, I ran up the stairs to my room, and dialled Isabelle's number. "Hello?" she said when she picked up the phone on the second ring. "Izzy!" I said "My mom said I can come over!" "Great!" She said "You can come with me after school tomorrow. Oh, and bring your swimsuit." "Sounds great." I smiled. After I hung up, I dug through my closet for a perfect outfit. My dad came in and said "Jeez, Clary, it's a sleepover, not a prom." "I still need to pack!" I pointed out.

I ended up packing my simple white pj's, a black strapless dress (just in case), a few other dresses, a couple tee's and tank's, jeans, shorts, three skirts and a swimsuit. I also packed a toothbrush and toothpaste, a brush, and my lucky pendant. It had a charm on it, called Angelic Power, whatever that means. Yes, I am a heavy packer.

After school, Isabelle and I drove off to her house. Since Maia and Helen weren't there yet, we watched a movie. "Clary, are you more interested in Hunger Games or Divergent?" She asked. "Uh, Hunger Games. I read the book, so, I guess the movie should be good." I replied. we poured out soda and popped some popcorn for the movie, and soon, minutes after the end, Helen and Maia arrived. "What are we doing first?" Maia asked. "Well, we could go to the pool while it's still sunny outside." Isabelle suggested. We all agreed, so in minutes, we were all ready, diving into Isabelle's luxurious pool. "Wow, Clary, you are a pro swimmer!" Helen exclaimed. "Thanks!" I said, my face turning a bright red from embarrassment. I don't usually get compliments. Never at my old school. Only from teachers who were pleased with my work. Those didn't count, because after each compliment by a teacher, my life only got worst.

We hopped out of the large pool when all of our fingers and toes were wrinkled. "Isabelle! You practically have a hundred extra rooms and bathrooms!" Maia said, jokingly. When Isabelle lead me to a room, I walked into the shower, and then got changed. I changed into a thin white cami tank and a purple loose skirt. As I walked down the spiral staircase, Helen said "Clary, we are doing makeovers! Want to try? We always have so much fun, just the three of us. Imagine how fun it will be with you too!" I was so flattered. People actually dared to call me a friend now. "Sure! I'd love to!" I replied.

When we finished the makeovers, Isabelle had a thick layer of gold eye shadow and black mascara. She had deep red lipstick on. Her hair was curled with a few streaks of gold temporary hair dye. Isabelle painted her nails gold. She looked like a goddess. Maia had a pale pink eye shadow, no mascara, pale pink lipgloss, and had her hair braided. Maia had a French manicure. She was pretty, in a soft way. Helen, had sea blue eye shadow, a very little bit of mascara, bronze lipstick, and had her curly hair straightened. She had her nails painted in silver. Everyone looked so beautiful. I always wished I could look good. Beautiful. But I just am to nerdy. "Clary, look into the mirror. you look great, I promise." Isabelle said. I turned to face the mirror. I saw a girl with curly red hair, smoky style eye shadow, thick black mascara, blood red lipstick, and midnight colour nails. I couldn't recognize myself. "Your makeup skills are...wow..." I said.

* * *

><p>"Ok, guys, do you want to go out for dinner or stay here?" Isabelle asked. We all instantly wanted to go out. When I was changed into a strapless black dress, Maia, Helen, Isabelle and I left the house.<p>

When we got back, we started to gossip. "Oh my gosh," Maia said "Do you know that Aline broke up with Jace?" Everyone squealed but me. I don't even know Jace. "Hey, guys, let's play truth or dare!" Helen suggested. "Yeah!" Izzy said. "Perfect!" Maia exclaimed. "Sure." I shrugged. "I'll go first!" Helen shouted. "Clary, truth or dare?" I immediately said dare. I don't want my new friends to think I'm chicken. "Ok, Clary, I dare you to call Jace and ask him out over the phone. Don't tell him who you are until the end of the call." "I don't know how to do that." I said. "Ok. Fine. Just, try." they dialled Jace number onto my iPhone 6plus. "Hello?" Jace said. "Hi." I said. "Who is this?" He asked. "Doesn't really matter," I replied "so, I was wondering, will you go out with me? I heard you broke up with Aline." he hesitated a little. Then he said "Do I know you?" I laughed. "No, you don't. I barely know _you_." He hesitated a moment. "Fine, say that I said yes. Will you tell me who you are?" he asked. I nodded. Then I realized that he couldn't see me. "Yeah, yeah. Clary Fray."And I hung up.

"What did he say!?" They all exclaimed. "Yes. I think." I replied. "Eeee!" they all squealed. I rolled my eyes.

**Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry that there's no Clace (Clary and Jace) in this chapter, I promise there will be Clace in the next chapter, if not that, then ch.4! **


	3. Sugar

**Hi! Enjoy, everyone! **

"I think Jace was joking," I said. "Nuh uh." Isabelle shook her head. "I don't care. You are still getting a makeover." She took out a bunch of makeup. When she finished, I had a nice evening makeover look. I had thick black eyeshadow, light red lipstick, black painted nails, and she even lent me a black strapless hi-low dress. I wore my Angelic power necklace. "Hey, those shoes won't do." Isabelle said when I took my black flats out. "What's wrong with my-" I started. "Shhhhh. Trust my judgement!" She handed me a size seven velvet pump heels. "Where'd you get that!? I thought you were a size eight. Unless those were old pairs. Then I get it." She shook her head. "Of course not! These are Helen's."

* * *

><p><em>Ding<em> _dong_! I ran to the door. "Hey." I said, when I opened the door. He smiled. "You look good tonight." "Thanks, I guess." I said, reluctantly. "I'm guessing this was a dare?" He asked. I nodded. "So, you mean that you didn't actually-" "YES," I interrupted. "All a dare. Happy now? Now you won't have to put up with me all night." He had a puzzled look on his face. "What's so bad with hanging out with you? You're not an alien creature who wants to posses people and take over the world. Wait-are you?" I couldn't help chuckling. "Fine. We can start off as _friends, _I guess. But you wouldn't want to be my friend if you knew my history at every other school." I said. "All right. Fine. You can tell me all about that later at Sugar." he said. I raised my eyebrow up as if to ask what Sugar was. "Sugar is the name of my favourite café." then, he dragged me out of my house.

* * *

><p>"Ok. What's your terrible school history?" Jace asked. I rolled my eyes. "That's the first thing you ask me. Wow." A waitress came to take our orders. "Hello, welcome to Sugar, the best-wait, hey Jace! I heard you broke up with Aline! Is that your new, um, girlfriend?" "NO!" I exclaimed. The waitress smiled, scribbled on the sheet of paper, and handed it to Jace. She said "What do you want for today?" "Two chocolate cheese cakes, and two signature smoothies." Jace replied smoothly, like as if he planned everything out already. The waitress smiled and walked away. Jace checked the piece of paper she gave him, and ripped it, then tossed it into the trash can five feet away from us. "Her dumb phone number." Jace muttered under his breath. "Ok," he finally said. "What's your history already. I'm waiting. And I swear I won't laugh." I took a deep breath and launched into the story.<p>

"Ever since grade six, I've been bullied. First, I was bullied for having no friends. Then, I was bullied for my good grades, and the fact that I was a stickler for rules. In grade seven, it got worse. The more "popular" kids said that my style was sickening. They said that I was a loser. A braniac. A dork. A nerd. A know-it-all. Of course it didn't help when I started high school. There was an inside pool, so we had swim classes. That's where I learned swimming. I quickly excelled in it, when no one even got _close _to my time. Over the years, I've switched to five different schools. Mortal High is the first school I have felt welcomed. Except for Aline, everyone here is nice. The only other school I've liked is Shadow High. But that burned down the first week I entered. This school is my only chance of getting a better reputation, a better life at school. There. Happy now? I spilled all my secrets."

"That's not TOO bad." Jace finally said, after a moments hesitation. I raised my eyebrow. "Okay, fine I guess-" "Here." The waitress interrupted when she set down the plates of food. "Call me!" She whispered. "Dig in." Jace said after she left. I have to admit, the cheese cakes were good! As I slurped the last sip of my smoothie, Jace asked "So, how was the cheesecake? Good, right?" I nodded. He took a bill out of his pocket. "No." I firmly said. He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Split." We both said at the same time. I blushed so hard, that my face probably looked like a tomato. Jace had a small grin. I took out my share of the pay, just as Jace did. We walked out of Sugar, silently as we crossed each street. I didn't even notice we were holding hands. When I did, I pulled mine away. It seemed like Jace didn't know either, because he seemed just as embarrased and surprised as me.

* * *

><p>"CLARY!" Isabelle yelled over the phone. "WHAT!" I yelled back. "How did it go?" Isabelle asked. I thought for a moment for the right answer. "Uh, I dunno, okay, I guess. We decided to be just friends." I replied. She squealed. Then, she added "Wait, he said he only wanted to be friends? Whatever! Friends is at least a step closer than strangers!" "Um, no Izzy, I turned him down. I only want to be friends. That's it, at least for now." I said. "Are you CRAZY!" She yelled. "That is JACE WAYLAND! THE JACE WAYLAND! And you turned him down. You are the only person to evre do that. Not even Aline." I decided to shrug it off and change the topic. "Isabelle, you know, I have to go now. I'll text you when I can!" and then I hung up. I dashed down the stairs and out of the door to reach into the mail box. There were two letters. One for my dad (probably one of his long distance friends), and one for me. It read:<p>

Dear Miss Clary Fray,

We would like to offer you a scholarship to our renowned Faerie Academy for Girls! You may mail us back once you have the answer. We hope to see you attending our Academy!

I ripped the paper twice and threw it in the recycling. I'm happy right now, exactly where I am. Which is a total first. I grabbed my phone and texted at lightning speed.

C- Hey.

I- Clary! What's up?

C- Nothing much. Hey, are you free tomorrow night?

I- Uh, let's c. Tmrw is Saturday, so, yeah. I guess. Why?

C- I was thinking if you wanted to go to the mall with me. Then I don't have to go with my MOM. SAVE ME.

I- Yeah, yeah. Ok. Whatever. I can't believe I'm saying this, but actually, it's getting late. talk tmrw.

C- Kk. C u tmrw.㈸4

I shut off my phone and set it on top of my dresser. I slipped into a pair of comfortable sweatpants and a soft sweatshirt and slipped into the fluffy covers on my bed. I flipped on t.v. Nothing on. I switched the power off and dropped the remote. I turned on my iPod and played a song I loved, called Eyes Open. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Auditions? What!

**Hi! I hope you guys like the story so far! **

As we stepped through the front door of my house, Isabelle said "Whoa! This is a SWEET home! All of the other houses in this neighbourhood aren't NEARLY this HUGE!" I walked over to a counter, while Izzy followed. "Thanks." I blushed "Hey, do you want to watch a movie?" I suggested "How about the Fault in our Stars? I LOVE that movie." "Uh, sure. I'll bet its good. I did read the book, and I did like it. So yeah." Isabelle replied. I grabbed two boxes of tissues. "You'll need this." I handed her one of them. "And we'll need popcorn." I shoved a bag of popcorn in the microwave. Then, I added extra butter to the popcorn and handed the bag to Isabelle. We walked down the stairs and to the right, through the velvet curtains, and into the theatre room. I gestured for Izzy to take a seat in the rows of deep purple seats. "This house is so cool. How do you NOT stay home all day and ditch school?" she asked in an awed tone. I grinned. "Glad you like it here, 'cause I have a feeling that you and I will be hanging out here very often."

* * *

><p>"OMG! That was so sad!" I said after I threw the empty tissue box away. Isabelle used her shirt sleeve to dab at her eyes. "That was more sad than I remembered. We finished FOUR boxes of tissues!" "Yeah. I know. So sad. Soooooo sad. We literally ate $40 worth of icecream!" I gathered all of the trash and shoved it in the waste can.<p>

"Izzy, are you okay with spaghetti for dinner?" I asked as soon as we skipped up the spiral staircase. "Yeah. I'd LOVE it." she replied. I started mixing the ingredients together. "You can, like, sit and watch t.v, or listen to music on my iPod, or try a cool technique with makeup, or whatever. Sorry I'm busy. My parents are at a "party" that they normally go to with their friends, though they usually call the parties "Clave Meetings". So I'm stuck cooking alone." I said. "I can help. Do you want help?" I shook my head. "Nah. I'm done. Actually, grab the plates. They are in that cupboard." I pointed at the mahogany cupboard to my left. Then, when Isabelle grabbed two plates, I put dinner on each of them. "Ta-da! Dinner is served!" I said, as a set the plates on the table. "Do you want a drink? Juice, or soda?" I asked. "Soda, please," she said. "Diet or regular?" I asked. "Uh, regular. I don't NEED diet." Isabelle answered. Then, she dramatically tossed her hair back. We both started hysterically laughing.

* * *

><p>"It's about seven and my mom's back from the Clave Meeting, so I guess we can finally go to the mall." I said, relieved.<p>

As we got to the mall, Isabelle dashed to the designer dress store. "Oh. Em. GEE! I HAVE to get one of these!" She said "The school talent show auditions are coming up soon and so is the talent show. The winner gets, like, five hundred dollars. And, for those singers, they get to record a music video where it gets posted online, you tube, t.v, etc. the winner pretty much gets famous!" I started to get excited. This could be my chance to not only dodge my way out of dorkiness, but to also get famous and rub it in those popular people like Aline who always rub their glory and popularity in others' faces. "When are the auditions?" I asked. "Tuesday." She replied. Oh no. Can I learn a song in just a few days? "Isabelle. Can you help me with the talent show? Or...well, you are entering too, so I guess not." I said, disappointed. "Clary, the whole point of BFFs is to help each other like that!" Izzy shook her head. "I'm kinda new with the whole friends thing." I said. Then, I explained to her exactly what I had said to Jace. "Aww, I had no idea. I feel bad for you. Well, the you before. I'm glad that you now feel "at home", if you get what I mean." I checked my watch. 8:00. "Um, Iz, we've been talking here for nearly an hour. Let's look around the store. We browsed around, and Isabelle found a beautiful silver tube dress. "Perfect!" She smiled. We walked into a corner and found a gold cami-strap hi-low dress that Isabelle insisted that I try on. I did, and it kinda liked it. Finally, we both found a second dress for the actual show. Hers was a pale blue eyelet dress. Mine was a strapless gold dress with a long, lacey trail. "Hey, what if we dont even get past the auditions?" I asked. "Hey, only really bad people don't get in. Plus, in THAT dress how could you NOT get in?! I'll bet that your dress is gonna catch you more attention than Aline in the school prom! Which, is, like, only six months away!" I rolled my eyes. "Wow, really. Do people really start planning these things at THIS point of time? Like, seriously?" I asked. She nodded. "We better get going. Before my mom thinks we've been kidnapped. We actually have been out here for four hours now. It's eleven. Thank goodness this store is a twenty four hour shop. Otherwise, we'd be kicked out already." I said. We grabbed our shopping bags and walked to my Porsche. "Wow. Sweet house AND car." Isabelle muttered in a mix of awe and disbelief.

* * *

><p>"Ok. So, what do you want to sing?" Isabelle said. I thought for a second. "Uh, what type of song? 'Cause I'm stuck between Safe and Safe and sound, by Taylor Swift and Blank Space, by Taylor Swift."<p>

**(btw, if you didn't see my profile, then u might not know that there is a song called Safe and Sound, by Taylor Swift. I know that there is one also by Capitol Cities, but I swear, there is one by Taylor, too. It is totally a sad song. If you already knew all of this, sorry 4 the interruption. You may proceed! If you have a question, just private message me. ~ShadowhunterLuv.) **

"Uh, you should TOTALLY pick Safe and Sound." She replied. I gave her a smile, and said "What song are you doing?" she gleamed at me excitedly and replied "Boom Clap. By Charli XCX. Let's practice now. Okay, I'll go first. I've been practicing for a month now. Ok._"_

When she finished, I just stood there staring at her. "Wow..." I said "you are going to WIN this thing!" She blushed. "Nah. I'd bet you ten bucks that you're better." she bet. "Well, then I feel bad taking your money like this. It's hardly a bet. You are so much better." I replied. We shook hands. Then burst into a laughing fit. "Let's hear you sing!" She finally realized. "Start from the chorus." She advised. "Okay. Here goes nothing!" I started.

"I win the bet! Ha! You were so much better." Isabelle said. "Nuh uh. No fair. You are not the judge. I'll get someone else to judge tomorrow. It will be Monday, so yeah." I replied. We kept practicing, and pretty soon, I even memorized my song. "We are sooooo gonna win this from Aline. She's going down." I grinned.

* * *

><p>That night, I played Safe and Sound on my iPod for hours as Isabelle did the same on hers, though she played Boom Clap, of course. We didn't even realize until my mom came into my room and said "You girls are still up? It's three a.m. now. And you have school. Go to bed." after that, I lead Isabelle to the guest room. then, I slowly walked back to my room, across the hall. I jumped onto the canopy bed, and pulled the covers up. All my thoughts about the talent show repeated in my head as I drifted into a deep sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>I immediately knew it was a dream. I was running across a soccer field and came to a stop when I confronted Jace. "Hey," dream Jace said. I lightly waved. "Hey!" I said. I saw him grin in that same playful way, in that really, REALLY <em>cute<em> way...

* * *

><p>I woke from the dream jumping up and almost hitting my head on the canopy top. Do I really like Jace? Do I? If so...well, I need to talk to Isabelle.<p> 


	5. Auditions TODAY!

**'sup guys! I hope you liked that last chapter! It was so fun to write it! I am really sorry that there isn't much Clace so far, but hey, I promise there will be sometime soon, after all, Clary JUST had a dream about Jace!**

** "**Isabelle! Do you know what that means?!" I exclaimed as we walked to my car on our way to school. "Yes," she said calmly. "It means that you are NOT insane and that you might actually ask Jace out. I mean, like every girl has tried. They end up having their hearts broken. But I have a feeling that you are different. I'll bet he will fall for you in less than a month if you at least give it a shot. I mean, all the girls WISH they had a chance as big as yours. I even want to be in your place right now!" I knew Isabelle was probably right. She always is. Well, she SOMETIMES is always right. Wait, does that make sense? I dunno. I was so confused, I almost bumped into a locker. "Whoa!" Jace snuck up behind me. "Are you trying to injure yourself badly?" I saw a grin across his face. I just grabbed my textbook from the floor and shoved it into my locker. Then, I turned to him. "Hi." I said. "Clary, are you going to do the talent show? Because you know, they rescheduled it. It's this afternoon after lunch. Meaning you'll get to skip class! And anyone watching, I guess. Actually, if u are,you should sign your name on the sign up sheet right now." "I already DID." I said. I grabbed my bag and headed to History class. I could tell that he was following me. "What are you doing?" I turned and asked him, just in front of the class. "I have history class with you. Duh. I'm not a stalker. Or a weirdo." From the corner of my eye, I spotted Aline. She started sashaying towards me and Jace. "Hi, Jace!" she twirled her hair with her finger. "Is THIS the girl who you dumped ME for? Because I don't see anything special about her. I'm way prettier." I was shocked. He dumped her for me and then I turned him down. Or maybe I interpreted it wrong. Anyway, I snapped back at her "Yeah. And you're pettier. No wonder Jace dumped you. You look ridiculous with your unnaturally died blonde hair." A wave of shock flashed on her face, though it left as quickly as it came. Then, it turned into a frown. She scowled at me then narrowed her eyes. "You are gonna regret you said _anything_ to me. You are going to regret ever _speaking_ to Jace. You are gonna regret stealing Jace from _me_." Aline said so quietly, I barely even heard her. But the anger in her voice was clear as day. I rolled my eyes. "I will never regret anything if it has to do with treating you like every person _you_ mistreat." I said between clenched teeth. "Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt the girl talk, but class is starting. If I'm late again, I'll get detention." Jace interrupted. I put a smile on my face and walked to my desk. "Hey, I gotta call my mom later for the dress. Today is the audition. It was changed." I said. "I know. I brought mine because, well, I couldn't bring it to my house. I was at yours." She laughed. "OKAY!" the teacher said as she walked into the class.

* * *

><p>"OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!" Isabelle began to fan her face. We were sitting on the benches of the park right next to our school. "IT'S 12:45! IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR THE AUDITIONS! I'M FREAKING OUT!" "Calm down, Iz. It's just the auditions. Pretty much everyone gets in! Remember, this is only auditions. Not the actual performance in a month." I tried to soothe the panic. "Okay. Just auditions. Just auditions." Isabelle chanted, breathing in and out slowly. "Okay. Okay. Calm now." I smiled and grabbed her wrist. "Let's go! We gotta change!" we both sprinted towards the girls bathroom. I quickly and carefully pulled my dress on. We both rushed to the auditorium. My gold dress flew around my knees as I ran barefoot, with my heels in hand. I'd be late if I didn't run. Isabelle' tube dress made it harder for her to run. Iz and I burst through the auditorium door just as Mrs. Dorothea, our music teacher, said "Auditions for talent show begins! We will start with Aline Penhallow!" Aline sashayed towards the stage steps in her one-strapped, hot pink dress. Her extremely high heels made clacking sounds as she stepped onto the wide stage, set up with microphones. "Okay! So, I'll be singing Heart Attack, by Demi Lovato. Okay! CUE THE MUSIC!" she yelled. "Hmp. She's more likely to give someone a heart attack by singing it, then impress someone by it." Isabelle joked, though we all know that Aline is a pro at singing. I tuned out of her singing. I started lightly humming Safe and Sound. "Thank you, Miss Penhallow. You are in!" Mrs. Dorothea said when she was done "Next up! Isabelle Lightwood!" Isabelle gave me a nervous smile and skipped over to the stage. "Uh, Boom Clap, by Charli XCX. Enjoy!" I gave her two thumbs up and a confident smile.I clapped loudly when she finished. "Ok. You are in." I patted her back. "That was so good!" I praised. She laughed. Mrs. Dorothea called a bunch of people. Then, she came across two girls doing a duet. "No, no, no. Today is for SOLO. Next week is the DUET. Come again some other day. Shoo! I have less than half hour!" a kid in the crowd raised there hand and flapped it wildly. "Mrs. D! Can we also do a duet if we are already doing the solo?" She nodded. "Yes, yes. Go ahead. Now, next up! Clary Fray!" I walked up to the stage steps confidently. "Hi. Safe and Sound. Taylor Swift." Aline rolled her eyes and whispered something into her friend's ear. I took a huge breath after I finished. "You are IN! Have you ever considered being a singer? 'Cause you should." I dashed off the stage. I almost didn't see Jace. "Whoa! Careful there. Hey. I was wondering, do you want to do a duet with me? We can practice at mine or yours." he asked casually. I looked back at Isabelle. She nodded rapidly. "Uh, ok. We can practice at mine tomorrow after school." "Perfect." He said. I quickly turned around and dashed towards Isabelle. "OMG! You are doing a duet with JACE!" Isabelle squealed. I rolled my eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I really hope you enjoyed that! I'm sorry I didn't update quicker like I meant to, but I have a lot to do, especially since it's almost Christmas here in Canada. Well, anyway, I hope you follow, review, andor p.m. Me! Enjoy! P.s. If u don't have an account, u can still review! Thx soooooo much, u guys! **


	6. Movies

**Hey guys! I am so happy that people have started to add my story to their Fav story list and their fav authour list! (I literally get at least ten emails a day saying someone either favourited, followed, or reviewed!) I am so happy, that l8r on, after I post this chapter, I will start to write an extra piece of work, in Jace's POV, probably his POV on Clary's Audition! ENJOY! Any reviews are seriously appreciated! **

"Come on in," my mom said when Jace and I walked through my front door. "Take a seat. Wold you like some soda? Or cookies? Or-" "MOM." I glared. She put her hands up and walked out of the room. "Ok. So, what song do we duet with?" I asked. "Hmmmmm. How about Let Me Go, by Avril. It's actually pretty good." Jace suggested. "Sure." I replied. I grabbed my laptop and started typing rapidly. "Ok! I have it." I played it on the laptop. "Perfect!" I said. I stood up and walked to the spiral stairs. "C'mon. " I gestured. We walked down the stairs and took a seat. "Ok. Let's start!" Suddenly, I remembered that I don't know the song "Uh, I don't really know this song, so I'll sing the karaoke version with lyrics first. Just for practice." I said. "Yeah. Of course. I didn't know this song until yesterday. My friend, Alec, told me that this would be a good song for the duet. I guess he over heard us talking." Jace said. I took a deep breath, and sung.

I put on an embarrassed smile on "Was that...good, or..." He chuckled. "That was really good. I promise." I gleamed, a wide smile stretched across my face.

* * *

><p>"So! Dinner-what do you want?" I asked, leaning on the counter. "Whatever's s'okay with me." he replied. So, I ended up making burgers. "Hey, let's watch a movie later downstairs. What movie?" I asked. "Uh, do you have any sci-fi movies?" He asked. "Yeah, I have Divergent. And Hunger Games. And, uh, actually, not many, but those are probably my favourites." I answered "Oh, wait, we can go to the theatre and see Hunger Games Mockingjay, if you want." I added. "Sure." He said. We quickly washed the dishes. I scrawled a note for my mom and stuck it on the refrigerator door. "Uh, give me two minutes to change. I am not going in public in my sweats." I raced up the stairs, and into my room. I flung the closet door open and grabbed a pair of dark denim shorts, a white cami-strap tank top, and a leather jacket. I grabbed my small, black purse and charged down the stairs. I slipped on leather boots. "Okay! I'm ready!" We exited my house and walked to the theatre.<p>

* * *

><p>"That was such a good movie!" I exclaimed, as we walked out of the theatre doors. "Hey, let's go to Sugar!" Jace suggested. "Yeah. Great idea." We walked to Sugar silently.<p>

"Hello. Welcome to Sugar. I have to take your order now. So quick. My shift is supposed to end now, but my boss said-never mind. what do you want?! Make it quick." Wow. That girl must hate this job. "Sugar Shake," Jace and I both said. When our drinks came, we started chatting about how boring History class was this term, and how it was so obvious that the Biology teacher is texting the coach during tests. Then, he changed the subject. "So, if we are gonna be friends, then we need to know each other better. What's your favourite colour?" He asked.

"Green. You?" I said.

"Gold. Favourite gem?"

"Emerald."

"Topaz. Fav food?"

"Pizza."

"Same."

We kept on asking and answering questions until I got a text from Isabelle.

I- What R U doing?

C- Hanging out with Jace Sugar.

I- OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!

C- Not THAT big a deal. We R JUST friends!

I- Whatever. I'll leave you 2 lovebirds chatting! Baiiiiiiii!

I shut off my phone and shoved it in my purse. Suddenly, Aline was charging to our table. "WHAT are you two DOING here?! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD GO OUT WITH THAT LOSER!" She shouted. I narrowed my eyes. "Aline. This is none of your business. Please." Jace said calmly. "Whatever. But seriously, Clary, I want you OUT of my way. I want what I want, and I GET it." I rolled my eyes. "The only thing I'll EVER let you have, is a face full of disappointment. Don't make me do worse to you. I'm not even trying now. Just wait till I AM." I said. She yelled in frustration and stomped away. "SEELIE!" She yelled. Her friend, a girl with jet black hair and likes to wear a mini crown on her head everyday, followed behind her like a puppy. I shook my head. What is WITH those girls? I grabbed my purse and slammed the bill onto the counter. I ran out of the café, totally forgetting about Jace. "Whoa, wait. No need to get all angry. Just ignore Aline. She is just really upset that there is actuall one person who is better than her at music. And art. And swimming. And, uh, cooking. I can promise you, that I've tasted Aline's cooking. It's good, but your's is WAY better." I blushed. "Thanks. I just can't stand all those popular kids in every school who think that they are better than everyone else." we jogged to my house, not a single word escaping our mouths the whole time.

**Hi! I'm sorry that this was a shorter chapter, and I will write a Jace POV chapter next. It will be short, but I think it might be worth it. But even before I write the Jace POV, I have a VERY important note to everyone here. I kinda need you to read the next note that I posted. Thx!**


	7. IMPORTANT NOTE MUST READ

** Hey guys! So, I really hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, though I DID have a serious case of Writers Block when I wrote that, so I couldn't update as quickly. Anyway, I wanted to say that from now till after I post chapter 15, I will be open to any questions, and then, I will create a Q&A chapter. You can either p.m. me or write the questions in the reviews. I really hope you do that, b/c I am afraid that there will be no questions to answer, therefore wasting my and your time, not to mention lying to all you readers. There are no limits to how many questions you can ask. Be creative! I really hope you do ask, b/c I love the fact that people are actually reading my hard work! (totally my dream to be a writer)! (u DO NOT need an account 2 write review, so if u want to ask, write in review area. I swear I will answer, if I get ur message. And if it is in reason. Etc, u get what I mean.) thx so much u guys. Love the reviews lately, btw. Feel free to comment, or criticize, b/c criticism is only helping me improve as a writer. remember, ask questions about ANYTHING! Story or not story related, me or not me related, I will TRY 2 answer. (if it is urgent question, or a question u can't wait for, p.m. me. Idont know if it works without an account, b/c I never tried, but if u do have an account, feel free to do that. I will still post it. ONCE AGAIN, I WOULD LOVE TO THANK EVERYONE READING THIS FANFIC AND THIS NOTE! READ ON!**

** ~ShadowhunterLuv**


	8. JACE POV

**Hey! So, I promised you that I would write a Jace POV chapter for all of you, and here it is! I'm sorry, it's gonna be shorter than the Clary POV chapters. And, this will be about Clary's Talent Show audition. Enjoy, everyone! **

I saw her in the distance, gracefully doing everything that she does. The first day I saw her, I immediately fell for her. The way she did everything was with grace, with agility, and with beauty. Not Aline's type of beauty, like layers of make up and concealer, and all those other things. She was beautiful naturally, with no help of make up. I liked that about her, the natural part. "Her" name, is Clary Fray.

I walked to the amphitheatre, hoping that Clary would be there. Perfect chance to hear her sing. I entered the room before Clary did. I started to wonder if she would ever come. Then, just when I decided that she wouldn't be singing, Clary and her friend, Isabelle, burst through the door. I tuned out everyone's singing, except for hers. It was beautiful. I almost cried myself, though I'd hate to admit it. I looked around the amphitheatre, and saw everyone's face in the crowd. They were either shocked that anyone's singing could be that good, crying because of the mood of the song, or just plain envy. she was walking off the stage steps and dashing towards the door. I planned to ask her if she wanted to do a duet. _It's_ _now_ _or_ _never, Jace!_ I said to myself. "Whoa! Careful there. Hey. I was wondering if you want to do a duet with me? We can practice at mine or yours." I asked, as casual as ever. She looked over her shoulder for approval of her friend, Isabelle, who was nodding really hard. "Uh, ok. We can practice at mine tomorrow after school." She replied. "Perfect." I grinned.

* * *

><p>I was walking down the hall, my hands shoved into my pocket, when Aline approached me. "Hey, Jace, do you want to , like, do a duet with me? I already picked out a song. I mean, you are going to be second place for sure if you do pick me. I know, the first place will go to me. <em>Definitely<em> me. But, hey, everyone knows I'm the best at singing at this school. So we MUST do the duet together." She twirled her hair on her finger that would get every other guy in the school to immediately fall for her, but I am not making that mistake a second time. "_No_, Aline." I said firmly. "Ok. We can start-wait, did you say _no_?! How _dare_ you! _No one_ turns down _ALINE PENHALLOW_. Not even you." She shouted. "I _do_ dare. You are not the best anymore. You never were, because inside of your makeup covered exterior, lies a cold-blooded monster." I turned and walked away from her, betting that her face was red.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on my on the edge of my bed and strumming lightly on my guitar when Alec texted me.<p>

A- Hey, J.

J- Hey.

A- I heard you rejected Aline when she asked about the duet.

J- Yeah. She was so angry! The look on her face-I felt that she could've exploded with anger.

A- And to top it all off, you picked Clary. I mean, I know she's hot and all, but why her? Like, you could have Aline. Who is off the charts popular.

J- Ugh, Alec, there is just something about Clary that I love. She wakes me up, unlike Aline, who just wants to make me crawl into a hole and die.

A- Okaaaaaay. Whatever. Gtg.

J- Yeah, yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I really hope that you enjoyed that Jace POV chapter! I have been busy this week, and I have to say, I'm kinda sad. I really expected some questions, because I need to have enough to create a page, but I have not gotten one, though at least a hundred people already read that note. Please, write questions. Here's a deal, once I get ten questions, I'll write another Jace POV. Remember, I am not done with the questions until AFTER chapter fifteen. I'm not there yet, am I? So please, please question.<strong>


	9. The Garden

I was combing my messy curls with my hand, and brushed my black strapless dress down. Isabelle insisted that I wear a different one from my solo audition, so I wore the dress I bought a year ago, though I never wore it. I clutched onto the microphone. "Okay, you two may start!" said from her seat in front of the seats occupied by Isabelle, Helen, Maia, and Jace's friends, Simon and Alec. "Let Me Go, by Avril, feat. Chad." Jace said smoothly and clearly. I started off with the song.

It was then Jace's turn.

I sung my best. When we finished, we received a huge amount of cheering from the crowd. I scurried off the stage. "Clary. That...that was...so good!" Izzy said. I blushed. "Thanks. And to think I was so nervous. It's just Jace. Not, like, a crazy stalker." we both walked to the cafeteria, talking about how the talent show—that, is in fact, just a week away!—and how we should put up our hair and do our nails and makeup. We were both so excited. When we entered the cafeteria, I saw Jace gesturing for me to come forward to him. "Hey," he begun "Do you want to have lunch with me in the school garden? It is my favourite place in the school to find peace and quiet when I need it." I hesitated. Would Izzy be ok with me doing these things with Jace instead of her, like the duet, and now, lunch? "Well," I said "Uh, excuse me for one minute." I ran to Isabelle, who was sitting by the table we like to eat at everyday. "Go ahead. I mean, I wouldn't make you give up so many things just for me." She said as soon as I approached the table. "Thanks!" I gave her a smile. "Oh, great," I realized that I still need to line up for the lunch "I still need to line up for—" "Have mine." She offered. I shook my head. "No way, the line up is _soooooooooooooo_ long. I can't make you go through _that_ again." I said. Izzy just rolled her eyes "This is what friends are _for_." she instisted that I take her lunch again. I reluctantly took it. "I can't thank you enough, Isabelle. Oh, I know. Tonight, shopping trip on me. We'll go shop till we drop, and you wont need to spend a single cent." I said. "Ok, fine. Now go before Jace thinks you are rejecting him!" she shooed me away. I dashed to Jace. "Ok! Let's go!" I said.

* * *

><p>"Here we are!" Jace said when we made it there. "Wow, I never realized that there was a garden here. It's so beautiful!" I sat on the beautifully crafted bench and took a spoonful of the lunch. Jace grabbed something from his bag. "Do you like candy?" he asked. "Duh. Of course I do." I replied. Then, he put something into my palm. It was a large pack of lollipops. "Thanks!" I exclaimed. He smiled in return. I ripped open the package and grabbed a lollipop from there. Then, I ripped the lollipop wrapper, and put it in my mouth. "Mmmmm!" I said "It's so good!" Jace picked a bright purple flower, and tucked into my hair. I blushed. The bell rang. "Uh, I better go." I said as I grabbed my bag and rushed back into the school. "Clary, over here!" Isabelle waved in the hallway. I ran to her. "OMG! That flower in your hair is soooooooooooo beautiful!" She gestured towards the purple flower in my hair. "Thanks." I replied. "Where...oh, don't tell me. <em>Jace gave it to you!<em> OMG!" She squealed. I rolled my eyes. I lightly plucked the flower from my hair and set it on top of my textbooks. I ran to class quickly, almost late. I took a seat just as the teacher came in. "Okay! Everyone! Turn to page one sixty three. "Miss Clary Fray, read the first question to me." I reached into my bag and panicked. I left my textbooks in my locker, away from this room. _Far_ away. "Here." Jace pushed his text book in front of me. I smiled thankfully.

* * *

><p>"So. Tell me EVERYTHING." Isabelle said over the phone. I was sitting on the velvet couch in my room and chatting "About what?" I asked. "About lunch! Where did you go?" She asked. "The garden." I replied. "OMG! OMG! OMG! I am literally freaking out! The garden is literally the most romantic place ever! It's beautiful, isn't it?" She said rapidly "so, uh, what happened? <em>EVERY DETAIL!<em>" "Uh, pretty much nothing. I ate lunch, then he handed me a pack of lollipops, then tucked a flower that he picked in the garden behind my ear. Nothing special." I said casually. "Suuuuuuuuuuure." She said "I bet that he totally likes you now!" "_Whatever!_" I said. My mom came and knocked on my door. "Clary, dinner time!" I nodded my head. My mom walked out of my room. "Iz, I have to go. See you tomorrow at school." "Okay." I hung up and ran down the spiral stairs. _  
><em>

"So! How was school, kiddo?" My dad said as he tousled my hair after dinner. I smiled. "Uh, good. I entered the talent show. If I win, I get famous. Et cetera." I answered casually. "What is this that I am hearing? A talent show? Getting famous if you win?" My mom came and sat next to me on the couch. "Ummmm, yeah. I entered." I said. "Solo or duet?" She asked. "Both." I replied. She had a puzzled look on her face, so I explained to her. "I entered myself. Then, someone asked me to do a duet, and I accepted." she then had a grin on her face. "Is it that cute guy that came over the other day?" I shoved my face into my palms "_YES, MOM. NOW STOP EMBARRASSING ME!" _my dad started chuckling. I groaned. "Daaaaaaaaaaaaad!" my phone suddenly stared ringing. I was so relieved for having an excuse to leave. "Gotta go take this call!" I rushed up the stairs. I finally stared at my screen. It was Jace. I got butterflies in my stomach. Wait—what is going on with me?! I declined the call. I just need sleep right now. I quickly brushed my teeth. I grabbed my book lying on my night table. It was called The Iron Trial. By Cassandra Clare, one of my favourite authors. I was slightly dissapointed that it was so short, but it is sure awesome. I was up to chapter ten when my eye lids started to feel heavy. I set my book down and curled up under my blanket.


	10. The Dark of Day

**Hey fellow readers and writers! So, I want to introduce a new character. A made up character that I am gonna put in the prom scene later on, near the end of this fanfic, so until I write down the end of the contest in further chapters, the contest is in action! So, all you have to do is write your name, and personality, (perhaps appearance, if u like. U might have a higher chance of winning if you describe in detail. It will be a prize draw, but who knows...) anyway, my point is that you should p.m. me if u r interested in getting yourself in my fanfic. u can even make a total made up character. It's up to u! P.s. It will not be a big part in the story, but it will be a part. And, I will type the winner's name down, though the character will not be used for a while, because the prom scene isn't until a lot later, because the prom scene is in the end of the story, pretty much. Well, near the end. Let the contest...BEGIN!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Izzy, do you wanna come over to mine after school? We can go Christmas shopping. You know, because the holidays are so close. It's already December the fifteenth!" I asked. "Yeah! That would be great. I haven't even started shopping!" she replied, excitedly "Oh, are you gonna get something for Jace? I mean, I bet he is gonna get something for you. Totally." I thought for a second. "I, uh, never really thought about that, actually. I guess I'll get him something. I dunno what." I said, staring up at the blue sky as Isabelle walked with me to school. We just about reached our lockers, which were actually side by side, when Aline walked across the hallway, gossiping about me to her friend Seelie. "OMG," she tosded her hair back. "I can't believe that freak, Clary, actually got asked to do a duet with <em>my Jace. MY JACE<em>. And she had the nerve to accept. That loser. I am so much better than her. This must be some joke. Jace likes me more, of course, right? _RIGHT_?" I saw Seelie look to the ground. "Um, yeah. But, Jace broke up with you. He can technically date another person if he wants. But, yeah. You are right." Aline looked like she might slap Seelie. "Of COURSE, YOU BIMBO." she said. I felt sorry for Seelie. I charged right up to Aline. "WHAT makes you think that you can just yell at people like that just because they don't agree with you?!" I yelled. "You do NOT have ANY right to start shouting and criticizing people for speaking their mind. Who here agrees with me?!" the people in the hallway started nodding and saying thing like "Yeah! You are right!" And "_Clary! Clary! Clary! Clary!_" I was too angry at Aline to be glad at that point of time. "Clary. I know who you are. You are a nerd. I know what happened in other schools. How everyone was treating you like a loser. A nerd. A dork. Treating you like who. You. Are. You think you are that awesome and great? You think you can beat me at everything? Think again. You beat me at nothing! You were bullied at every school? They were right to bully you. You think you will fit in here at Mortal High, especially with Jace Wayland? Huh..." Aline shouted "_You. Will. Never. Fit. In. _Just face it, Clary. You are a nerd. A dork. A loser. And you will always be. _No matter how hard you try._" Jace came around the corner. "Aline. Hey! What are you doing? You...you are the loser." Jace said. Thick, warm tears streamed down my face. I turned and ran off. I shoved the girl's bathroom door open. I slid down and let the tears burst down my cheeks. "Clary? Are you in there?" I heard Isabelle softly come up to me, and crouching down. "Hey. You don't really believe Aline, do you? You are so not a loser. No friend of mine is a loser. Right? Now c'mon. It's okay. Dude, you totally fit in here. You are like, super cool here. Like, Jace Wayland, cool. Now let's get out." I wiped my tears with the sleeves of my shirt. "Okay. Let's go." I said, quickly slipping out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Shopping time!" Isabelle yelled. I glumly dragged behind her, all the way to the mall, a couple blocks away. We went into a million shops, and I ended up getting a special tea that my mom loves, and getting my dad a watch that he wanted to get for a long time. I secretly bought some perfume for Isabelle while she was in the bathroom. We went into a store where I bought a camera for Jace. When Isabelle and I managed to get everything we needed, we walked back to our houses, splitting up. "Bye!" Isabelle waved. I waved back and walked to my house.<p>

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the ledge of my large bedroom window. I stared out to the berry bushes and saw something moving. Probably the wind. I saw an anklet made of gold with gems sparkling around it. It looked vaguely familiar. Maybe someone lost it and the wind blew it there. I turned around and suddenly remembered that I had to get changed for school. I quickly threw on a black tee and dark wash denim shorts. I snatched my bag and ran down the stairs, almost tripping on the way down. I took a muffin from the counter and ran out of the house. "Bye, mom! Bye dad!" I yelled after, and rushed to school.<p>

I burst through the doors of the high school and instantly, I saw Isabelle there, waiting for me. "Whew! I almost thought you were going to ditch school!" she said "Oh, wow. Look at Aline, walking down the hall with no shame of yesterday." we shook our heads. Then, I saw something glinting on her ankle. An anklet. With gems. "Iz, IZ!" I yelled. "Iz, Aline was _stalking_ me this morning! She managed to find my house and _stalk_ me!" I walked up to Aline and gave her an angry stare. "How could you stalk me?" I turned and walked out of her sight, ignoring Isabelle's yelling.

* * *

><p><strong>Heeeeeeeeeeeeeello! I hope you guys enjoy this! I'm just adding a tad more drama, more romance, more friendship, and more fun...mix it together...and there! You get good fanfiction! First tip from me!<strong>


	11. Revenge and Christmas Presents

**Hi! So, it's getting super close to Christmas here where I live. And I still have Christmas shopping to do. But, I promise that I will update as much as I can. Thanks, guys! Oh, and the contest is still on!**

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it when I saw Aline with that same anklet. She was stalking me. How long has this been going on for? How could I have been so unobservant? How did she find my address? How did I not notice until now? All I know, is that I'm getting back at her. Revenge is a dish best served cold.<p>

* * *

><p>"Izzy. I need your help. I am getting back at Aline for stalking me. For spying on me. So, help me out, would you? What does Aline hate the most?" I asked. "Well, besides you, then probably snakes. She hates them so much." she replied. "Thanks!" I said, as I hung up the phone.<p>

I already had a plan laid out in front of me, all drawn out with my sketching pencils. Tomorrow, on Thursday, I will put a piece of thick wire under her seat in second period class. Then? I'll just let it play out...

* * *

><p>I got the wire ready just before school started. I also ran out of the first period class quickly, and slid the wire underneath her seat Before she came in. When she sashayed into the class, I sat on my seat, and opened my textbook, pretending to find a page. She slid into her desk. The teacher came in through the door, and took a seat. "Okay, class, today we will be learning about-" "EEEEEEEEEEEK!" Aline screamed "THERE IS A SNAKE UNDER MY CHAIR!" She jumped up onto her table and screamed some more. I was trying to hold in my laughing. The teacher stomped up to Aline and picked up the "snake". "Aline Penhallow! This is a piece of WIRE. Now, I would like to see you after class for making such a huge distraction. Meanwhile, go and sit at the office!" Aline's face was all red, and on top of that, she seemed to be tearing up. I waved my hand at her and smirked. She narrowed her eyes at me.<p>

* * *

><p>"Omg, Clary!" Helen said " I can't believe that you did that to her! It sounds awesome! I totally wish I was there. Too bad I was in History class instead." I smiled. "What can I say? Aline totally needed a piece of her own mind." Iz, Maia, Helen, and I all laughed together. We walked around the hallway, and through the school doors, just as Aline stormed past us. Then, she realized that I was there, and turned to face me. "Hey, you! Casey!" Aline said. "It's <em>CLARY. <em>What do you want anyway, Penhallow?" I put my hand on my hip. "You put that piece of wire under my seat, didn't you, Loser?" She said, narrowing her eyes. She pointed at me. "You are totally...uh...um..." She stuttered. "Just spit it out, Penhallow! Or are you too amazed by my awesomeness?" I turned on my heels and walked away. I heard Aline scream in frustration. I rolled my eyes. "Drama Queen." I muttered.

* * *

><p>"Ok! Students, this is the week of the talent show!" Mrs. Dorothea announced. A lot of girls, including Aline, started squealing. "So, as you all may know, the winner gets famous. Of course, second place gets a fifty dollar gift card to Sugar, that café that every kid nowadays likes. Third place gets a ten dollar gift card at Sugar. Every participant will get a participating trophe, where as the three top winners will get the gold, silver, and the bronze trophe. Anyone here who does <em>not<em> understand?" No one spoke up. Aline tossed her hair and whispered to Seelie "OMG, that gold trophe is soooo gonna be mine! That loser, Clary, is going down!" I had to resist so hard not to slap her face. Her, dumb, unnatural face.

* * *

><p>It was two weeks before the last day of school before winter break. I brought the gifts that I got for Jace, and Isabelle.<p>

"Izzy!" I ran towards her, and said "Merry Christmas!" She smiled "Merry Christmas, too! Here!" She put a neatly wrapped gift in my palm. We were unwrapping when Jace walked up to us, where we were sitting on the bench right outside of the school. "What are you guys doing? Er...I mean girls. Sorry. It's a habit." Isabelle chuckled. "So...here!" I said and rested a box onto the corner of the bench where Jace was standing by. "Merry Christmas! That...is for you." I gestured toward the gift. He picked it up and unwrapped it. "CLARY. You. Did. Not!" Isabelle shouted. Then squealed. "This is the brand new perfume that EVERYONE wants now. It's, like, sold out everywhere, because it' supposed to be soooooooo good! Plus, I love the name of the perfume. '_Shadowhunter_'. It sounds cool, actually." "Glad you like it!" I said. I turned arounod and saw that Jace was just about to take the lid off of the box. "Oh, wow...how did you know that I like photography?" Jace said. "I can read minds!" I joked "Just kidding. It was actually a guess." He laughed. I took a look inside the box that Isabelle gave me. I took out a charm bracelet with an Angelic Power rune charm that shown in the daylight. "Isabelle! Thanks! How did you know that the Angelic Power rune was my lucky charm?" I was very amazed. "I figured, since you wear one of those runes around your neck everyday." I gave Isabelle a quick hug. "Hey, uh, sorry to ruin the, um, girl moments there, but Clary, here." He dropped a box into my hand. I open it and saw a white iPhone 6 phone case with a black Angelic Rune on it. "I kinda got some help from Izzy. Hope you like it." He said. "_Like it_?! I _love_ it! I've trying to find one forever! How-" The bell rang before I could finish my sentence. "Gotta go!" I said as I ran off.

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's taking such a long time to update. You know what? I'm feeling good today! For chapter 13 (yeah, not the next chapter, but the one after!) I will make another Jace POV! Yay! So, that's kinda a Christmas present from me, since it's pretty much Christmas here where I live. Keep reading!**

**~ShadowhunterLuv**


	12. Maddie

**So, I have changed my mind. For that contest (see top of ch.10), I will make a larger role. Here it is, this chapter. The winner is...(drumroll) DivergentNerd! So, that is the winner's account! And I have talked to her, and so I got lots of info fo****r the character...who's name is...MADDIE! Congrats, DivergentNerd! Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

><p>"Did you guys hear about the new kid? I heard that her name is Maddie." Maia said, as we were heading over to the cafeteria for lunch. "Yeah," Isabelle replied "I saw her walking down the hall this morning."<p>

* * *

><p>"Glasses?" Maia asked.<p>

"Yep. Very simple outfit, actually. Like, just a black tee and a white skirt." Izzy replied.

"Pink backpack? Brown hair in a simple, neat bun?"

"Yep. That's her."

"Then I have seen her."

I tuned out on the rest of the conversation. I just stared out of the window in the large cafeteria and thought, _I wonder if Maddie will be okay here. I hope Aline doesn't pick on her, just because she looks small and nerdy. _

* * *

><p><em>Riiiiiing! Riiiiiing!<em> My alarm rung loudly. I slammed the alarm clock hard and fell back asleep. It rung, half hour later. "Ugh..." I groaned. Then, I realized that I was late. I was going to be late for school! I quickly threw on a cami strap tank top and a pair of light wash capri jeans and dashed down the stairs. I grabbed my bag and ran off. "Honey! Where are you going?" my mom yelled.

"To school." I replied.

"At six thirty?"

"No, it's seven thirty."

"Sweety, it's six thirty."

"Uh, no, my alarm clock woke me up."

"I think there might be a problem with your alarm clock. Check your phone." I took a look at my cell. Six thirty. Oops. I gave my mom an embarrassed smile. "What am I supposed to do now?" I muttered to myself. I decided to get to school early.

I slowly walked to school, with my iPod in hand, and listening to my favourite songs. As I stepped into the school, I saw that Isabelle was already there. I totally forgot that she likes to get there either extra early, in which her motto was "The early bird gets the worm", or she would come late, and then her motto would be "I'm not JUST late. I'm FASHIONABLY late. "Hey, Iz." I said. We walked to our lockers. Right next to us, was Maddie. "Hey, Maddie! I'm Clary," I introduced myself. "This," I gestured to Izzy, "Is Isabelle." Maddie looked to us and said quietly, "Hi." then, she rushed off. "Hmm...I'm getting that she either doesn't like us, or she's shy." Isabelle thought.

Maddie came rushing down the hall towards her locker again, probably for her textbooks. "Look at who's here!" Aline sashayed towards Maddie. "I thought that Nerd Day wasn't until May! Look at you here...so...nerdy." Maddie tried to run away from Aline, but Aline stuck her foot out and tripped Maddie. "Oops! Sorry, loser." She sashayed away, to the direction she came from. I ran to Maddie. "Hey! Are you okay?" I asked. "Yes. Thank you." She said as I pulled her up from the dusty floor.

I met met up with Helen, Maia, Isabelle, and Maddie at my house. Maddie was shy at first, but she started warming up to us when we started telling funny stories, and roasting marshmellows over the fire that I set up. We sat on wooden logs, and laughed, singing some Christmas Carols. Maia brought vanilla cupcakes with a ton icing. Izzy brought sugar cookies, and Helen brought brownies. I had prepared the fudge earlier. Maddie brought some toffee candy, and after we all set up the food, I played a movie in the theatre room. We were snacking on the left over food in the kitchen after the movie when I heard my doorbell ring. I rushed to the door, my eyes wide open when I answered. "Jace?! What in the world are you doing here?" "I just came to say hi to you and your friends. And, ask if Maddie was okay. I saw what happened with Aline."

"How did you know that she would be here?" I put my hand on my hip.

"Uh-"

"Please don't tell me you stalk me too."

"No way! I heard you guys asking her over to this Christmas 'hang-out'. But I know that this is not just a hang out. This is to get together to get revenge on Aline, right?"

I pursed my lips. "How did you know?"

"I can tell in your expression. And, because that's how you are. So, my big point is, can I get in the plan to ruin Aline?"

"So finally you ask. Well, the more the merrier, I guess."

We figured out out a plan before ten thirty. Maia, Helen, Iz, and Maddie **were** staying for a sleepover, so at least we didn't need to spend our time that wisely. We still goofed around and told jokes. Jace got permission to stay till midnight, because his parents thought that he was at a library. "I had to!" He said. "It's not like I can just ask them, 'Oh! Hey, mom and dad! Can I go over to a friend's house to plot revenge on a super devious girl in my school' and expect a positive answer."

"So, with my makeup skills, I can give a whole new makeover to Maddie." Isabelle said, as we were generating the plan. So far, we were going to change Maddie's entire look to a hot, and beautiful look, then Jace will trick Aline into wearing a super nerdy outfit. He will trick her into not bringing a spare outfit, and, we have school photos tomorrow, first thing in the morning. Then, we will have plenty time to laugh at her all year long, giving her what it feels like to be treated the way she treats everyone else.

"Okay, Maddie! Tomorrow, you will be just like Aline is to everyone!" I gave her a pep talk. "We will make her regret ever messing with you. Me. Everyone." We all grinned, and let Izzy do a large makeover.


	13. From not to Hot (Jace POV)

**Hello everyone! This is a Jace POV chapter! Yay! It's about the Aline prank thing. I will not write one in Clary's perspective for the prank scene, so enjoy this one! **

JACE POV

I texted Aline at one in the morning, and immediately got a text back from her.

J- Are you there?

A- 'Course.

J- So, I was wondering if you could wear a super nerdy outfit tomorrow? Every girl that I like is gonna wear it. You are the top of the list so far, but to guarantee that you win my attention, wear a super nerdy one. Like, extremely nerdy.

A- Of course, Jacey!

J- And don't call me 'Jacey'. And, don't bring a spare outfit, either.

A- Okay, sugar.

I shut off my phone and lay in bed for awhile, thinking about the hard day ahead of us. This better work, cause Aline thinks that I still like her.

* * *

><p>My mom knocked at the door. "Hon, wake up!" I groaned. Then I remembered the prank. I abruptly got dressed and rushed to school, forgetting about breakfast. I was too eager to find out what will happen. Will she fall for it? Or will she catch what we are doing? I have to keep my hopes up. Fingers crossed.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked into the school casually, with my hands in my pockets. "Jaaaaaaaacey! I'm wearing a nerdy cooooooostume!" I put on a large, fake smile on, and waved to her. "Hey, A," I said "nice costume. But I think you need to make it even nerdier. You are wearing makeup. Take it off. And, wear a tie. In fact, I brought one just for you. See how special you are? I even sabotage the other girls' chances."<p>

"Well, of course, I know that I am special. But, it make it way better because u think so too!" She ran off to the bathroom, and sighed. I don't think she could get even more dumb. I doubt that there is a brain up there in her head. Just...cobwebs from lack of use.

I walked down the hallway and grabbed my phone out. I scrolled through the many pictures I took at Clary's house from the camera that she gave me. Then, I uploaded all the photos from the camera to my laptop, and from my laptop to my phone. The re were pictures of Clary and her friends laughing...and Clary is so beautiful even without makeup. I wonder–"Jacey! Are you looking at pictures of me on the phone? Cause you better be. I wiped off all my makeup. And put on this lame tie." Aline interrupted my thoughts. Then, to my relief, Clary, Isabelle, Helen, Maia, and Maddie walked into the school. I guess they changed their minds and all did makeovers. Maddie, though, looked like a whole new person. Her chocolate brown hair was let down loose, and curled. She wore coloured contact lenses to make her dull gray eyes a vibrant blue. I bet that she also borrowed a dress from one of the girls, because the dress was a shade of hot pink with a pink bow tied to the back. The heels she wore matched the dress just perfectly. The thick layer of mascara and lipstick matched the whole outfit, like the last piece to a puzzle. But the one I really was paying attention to, was Clary. As beautiful as always, she wore a black chiffon dress with black sparkly heels. I saw an angelic power charm dangling on a thin chain around her neck.

* * *

><p>We lined up to get our pictures taken. Aline, with that dumb mind of hers, thought that it was the pictures for 'Jace's attention'. She asked why every guy was here too, and I said that they are lining up to be my friend. Clary and her friends were right I front of me. Aline came out and said "Ha, you whole group of Losers, I am the best. Jace said that the nerdiest looking person here gets to date him and everything. Of course you want to enter, but with hot outfits like that...just...wow. You are gonna lose." Clary smirked. "No, Jace tricked you. Today is the school class pictures. For the year book. So we tricked you into wearing the nerdy outfit. Be the nerd for once. So, <em>ha<em> to _you_!" We laughed as Aline stomped her foot down. "Jace! They are lying. Right? RIGHT?" "Nope, Aline. I'm sorry, but you are too cruel to everyone. Seriously." She started yelling. "_How dare you! All of you! I am the best, no one else, and if I can't have Jace, then no one should!_" I shook my head. Drama queen.

* * *

><p>I met up with Clary in the garden, just to communicate over how the plan went. "That was perfect, Jace! Great idea!" She praised.<p>

"You guys did the large makeovers. You know, Aline called you guys hot. And she only ever calls herself that. Not that, you know, you're not...I think you are pretty, um, pretty." I said, then turned red in embarrassment. She blushed.

"Thanks." She said. I decided to change the subject. "Hey, the Talent Show is tomorrow! So..." We kept droning on and on about how we feel about the Talent Show, and how nervous we were.

* * *

><p><strong>'Sup! I hope you liked this second Jace POV. It's a bit shorter than regular chapters, but I still hope it's just as good! Love those reviews lately! Review, comment, follow and favourite! Thx!<strong>


	14. Talent Show (Finally!)

**Hi-hi! So! Enjoying so far? If you like what you read, follow, favourite, comment, and/or review! Thx, you guys!**

* * *

><p>That prank went perfectly. Today, we have school off, because of the Talent Show. I got my outfit ready the night before, and called Isabelle for a makeover. She gave me some lessons, so while she was doing mine, I was doing hers. I added thick layers of blue eyeshadow for Izzy, while she put on some shimmery gold on me. We were finishing up when I heard the doorbell ring through the house. "I'll go get it!" I pulled up the lace trail of the dress and ran down the stairs. "Hey, Clary! Ready? I can give you and Isabelle a ride to the school auditorium. It's gonna be awesome. This famous recording artist will be there. "Yeah, just, uh, give me and Isabelle a minute to finish up everything." I turned and ran up the stairs, nearly tripping over my dress. "Iz, Jace wants to give us a ride to the auditorium. Let's go." I grabbed my heels sitting in the corner of the room. "Wait! Clary! Final touch..." She added gold hair glitter to my hair. "There! Now we can go."<p>

I hugged Isabelle when it was almost her turn. "Good luck!" I said. She smiled. Then, they announced her onto the stage. Biting my lip, I turned to Jace. Wish me luck. My turn next! Then, the duet is after, what, like, five more people."

"Four, actually, but yeah...break a leg! I mean, like, not literally."

"Thanks, Jace."

i stepped onto the stage, and got ready. As soon as the music started, I got lost into the music. Singing, to me, is like a painting. First it starts small, but as the music comes in, louder, the painting gets more detailed, and by the chorus, the painting is bursting of colour, and when it is the end of the song, it's like that painting is hung on a very important wall.

I stepped off the stage and met with Isabelle in the room they were holding snacks. I grabbed a double chocolate cookie off the table. I didn't realize that Maddie was standing by until she spoke. "You were so good, both of you! I wish I could sing. And dance. Or act. Or-" "You have your own talents. You are great at many things, Maddie. I promise." I interrupted her. "Oh, I have to get back. I'll be starting any minute now." "No you won't!" I heard a familiar voice say. Aline. "What do you mean...?" Izzy asked. "I mean, I know that you tricked me for the picture day thing. But now, I get my revenge. Hey! Teacher!" She yelled. "Yes, Miss Penhallow?" The teacher said. "Clary stole my lucky charm bracelet!" My eyes widened. "What?! No! I didn't!" Aline reached into my pocket and said "Hey! Here it is!" The teacher grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the office. I swear that Aline put it in there. "Hey. Can you check the cameras? I swear I didn't take it."

"Fine. But if you did, you are expelled." He pressed play. Then, I saw Aline put the bracelet in my pocket. "That...lier!" I said. The teacher said I could go. I ran to the stage, just in time for our turn. "Where were you?" Jace whispered as we walked onto stage. "Long story. Tell you later." Again, I was lost into the music as stared at the audience, and sung my heart out.

* * *

><p>"That was awesome, Clary!" Isabelle gave me a high five. I couldn't help but to grin. It did feel good to sing in front of all those people. We all laughed and talked for what seemed like an hour when an announcement went on:<em> 'Would all boys and girls who performed please meet backstage for the awards.'<em> Isabelle, Jace, and I ran to the auditorium. I brushed my hair with my fingers, and smoothened my dress, as the host called us all out. "Okay! So, now that everyone is here, we will announce the winners! Third place for the solo goes to...Isabelle Lightwood!" We all cheered and Izzy practically skipped to the front of the stage. They handed her the trophe. "Second place...Aline Penhallow!" Whoa. Aline is second, for the first time ever. "And, for first place...goes to Clary Fray! Congrats, Clary! You get a record deal!" It was so hard not to go crazy with excitement.

"Alright! Next, are the top winners for the duet! Third goes to Seelie and Meliorn! Second...Magnus and Alec! And first...Wow! For the first time ever, the winner of the solo is also winner of the duet round too! Congrats Jace and Clary! So, that wraps up the show for this year, hope you enjoyed!" The velvet curtains swung in front of us. I jumped up and down. Isabelle joined me and we both squealed. "Um, excuse me, Clary Fray, and Jace Wayland...this is your chance. To become famous. Now, call me when you guys are ready. I want a song written by you two and then I want to make a major music video. Got it? Now, I gotta go. Any questions, just call me." She handed us each a business card. I was smiling from ear to ear. I even threw my arms around Jace and hugged him. "OMG! This feels like a dream!"

* * *

><p>The next day, we planned to celebrate at my house with cake, and a hang out. I specifically Drew and painted my own invitation cards and gave them out in the morning. I specifically gave Aline a card that said "You are NOT invited to my party!". Her face literally turned red when I gave it to her. It all felt like a dream.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hai Peoples! Next chapter will be about the party. And wow, I can't believe I wrote this chapter and that l<strong>**ast chapter in less than a day! I am so proud. Anyway, I hope you review,comment, follow, and favourite! Thanks, all of you!**


	15. Perfect

**Greetings, readers and writers! So, I've gotten a question about whether or not that there will be Clace. So to answer it, yes, of course there will be Clace. Clary and Jace is my favourite couple! Of all the novels and novellas that I read, Mortal Instruments are my favourite. In fact, I was planning to make this chapter a Clace chapter. Gradually, throughout the next chapters, the Clace will grow. I hope that answered your question! And, the recent reviews have been amazing! I love them! But especially, there is one that kinda warmed me up...and I feel really good about that one review! It's written by stayaliveh, on December 24/25, depending where you live. (It's kinda weird, but whenever I am having a bad day, I just scroll through a bunch of reviews, and I end up giggling.)! Enjoy! (Reviews are the most appreciated!)!**

* * *

><p>As soon as the doorbell first rang, I had to open the door nonstop. Isabelle came first, then Helen, and Maia came about the same time as Maddie. Jace actually showed up, to my surprise. He even brought flowers. "Thanks!" I said as I sniffed them, inhaling the sweet and pleasant smell of the flowers. I set them inside of a crystal vase and set it on my vanity desk in my room. I rushed back down stairs. "Congrats, Clary!" Helen patted my back. I smiled. "Um...Can I borrow you for a minute, Clary?" Jace asked. I nodded, and walked over to the kitchen. "So, I was thinking...will you go out with me? Anytime, I'll clear the schedule for it. Just, before you say no, can you at least give it a shot? Please?" He asked. I closed my eyes for a while. "Yeah. Sure. We will give it a try." I said. He grinned. "This Saturday. At that really fancy restaurant just out of the city. What do you say?"<p>

"Perfect!" I said. I casually walked to the living room. "Isabelle!" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the corner of the room. "So...Jace asked me out." I said, just because she deserves to know. "Oh. Em. Gee!" She yelled, and I clamped her mouth with my hand. "Shhhh!" I whispered. "Oh, yeah." We both walked back to the couch. Jace brought his guitar, so while he was playing some Christmas songs, we all sang along. Some of us even did some karaoke solos.

Soon, it was time for them to leave. Jace confronted me and tucked a strand of my red hair behind my ear. I blushed. "See you on Saturday." He said, and I nodded, closing the large wooden door behind him. I leaned against the wall and slid down. I buried my head in my palms, thinking, does Jace really like me? If I could go and read his mind, just for a minute, I would be ever so happy already.

* * *

><p>"Clary! Jace is here!" My dad yelled to me from the bottom of the stairs. I was just finishing up with the sea blue nail polish. Earlier, I had put on an ombré eyeshadow of sea green and sea blue. I had a blue hi low dress, that happened to match my makeup, and then did my hair. I had tied it up, in a formal way. I raced down the stairs and smoothed my dress down. "Hi!" I waved. He smiled. We both walked to his car, as soon, we were driving off to Idris, a very fancy and formal restaurant.<p>

When we arrived, just before we stepped inside, Jace said "Here," Jace pulled the ties and pins out of my hair, letting the soft, red curls fall down my bare back. "There. Much better." He said. We stepped into the restaurant and pulled a chair. He gestured for me to sit. The waitress confronted us and took a look at Jace. She excused herself and ran to her friend, and whispered, just loud enough for me to hear. "Omg, he is such a hottie! Do you think that he is gonna ask me out?" Her friend gave her a funny look. "Isn't he going out with that red head over there?" The first girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever. He might dump her for me. And, they might not even be going out." "It's a romantic restaurant, Chelsea." Chelsea rolled her eyes a second time.

"Hello, welcome to Idris, and we hope you enjoy your evening. I'm Tiffany, and I'll be your waitress today. May I suggest the salmon Wellington? Or, today's special salad, if you are a vegetarian?" "I'll have the salmon Wellington, and...she will have..." "Oh, uh, the same." I replied, quickly. Tiffany leaned in and whispered into my ear. "Sorry, really, about my friend Chelsea. She just thinks that Jace is cute. You are really lucky, you know. Not that...you don't really deserve it. Enjoy your dinner!" She walked away, leaving me feeling a little awkward. "So..." We both said at the exact same time. I glanced around the room, and saw that it truly was amazing. The ceiling was clear glass, so perfect, that you could see the stars that were already out. It was dimly lit, setting a romantic mood. There were roses hanging everywhere, with beautiful, leafy vines strung across the building, inside and out. There were even rose petals sprinkled onto the floor, purposely, and so it smelled really good. The few lights that lit up the place were a brilliant red, and I could bet everything I have that those were crystal. It was truly a beautiful setting.

The food finally arrived. I took a bite, and of course, it was flawless. "Wow," I took a sip of sparking cider. "This place, the setting...the food...the service...it's so good. More than good...it's perfect!"

* * *

><p>He dropped me off at my house at quarter to nine. "Thanks for the dinner. It was just...perfect." I said. I also could've sworn that Jace muttered "And so are you." I waved and shut the door. Do I like Jace? Perhaps more than I wanted to. Does he like me? Maybe. Just...maybe." I smiled as I walked into the living room, and mindlessly gazing out the window. "I take it that it went well." My dad said, while he was watching baseball. I just sighed happily, with my chin propped up onto the windowsill.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you...like...an 'official' thing now? Or..." Isabelle asked. "Um, I don't know..." Isabelle shook her head. "You have to find out...you know that."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I hope you are enjoying! Review, comment, follow, and favourite! Thx!<strong>


	16. Beaches and Picnics (With Jace!)

**Hello guys! I really hope you enjoy, because Clace is finally starting! Remember, I do not have much time on my device right now for fanfic, but I will update as much as I can. Tune in often to see if I have posted something! Encouragement to keep on writing with my time is very much appreciated! (Though I'm not saying that I'm stopping this fanfic.) Also, I was asked if I could make the chapters a little longer. So, we will have a vote. The two alternatives are:**

**1. I keep it like it already is, taking about a few days to update a normal chapter**

**2. I write about 500 more words per chapter, but taking over a week per chapter. And, by the complete end of this whole fanfic, there will be less chapters in total, because more will be written each chapter.**

**After you read this message, I would love if u voted. Mean while, I will write my chapters as normal, and I will announce what the choice is, on January 10. If no one votes, it stays the same. I might announce it early, if there aren't more than 20 votes by January 2. And, no voting more than once. If I find out, I won't count those extra votes. Plz write in review or p.m.! Thank you to those who are voting! **

**~ShadowhunterLuv**

* * *

><p>"Maddie! There you are! I have been looking everywhere. Literally. Do you want to come over to mine tomorrow?" Isabelle said. "Oh, sorry Isabelle. I'm really busy. I have to get ready for my cousin's birthday. It's in three days...so...I can't. Plus, it's at the beach, manning there is a lot of extra planning as well. I would love to, though. Actually, do you want to help me set up? And come to the party? Emma said that I could invite anyone." "Oh, Maddie. You just don't know me. I love to decorate. And I love parties." Isabelle said, putting a hand on Maddie's shoulder. I smiled. "Yeah...she even painted her own room. It looks like a rainbow that exploded."<p>

* * *

><p>I was debating on what I should wear to the party. It would be during the day, at the beach, and everyone would be there. Maddie's cousin, Emma Carstairs, is a very, er, popular kid in Mortal High. Not the Aline type of popular. More like...known for inner and outer strength, self confidence, and great combat skills that she inherited from her parents. Emma is also very stubborn. Very. And, last time a guy asked her out, he limped out of school with a broken arm, sprained wrist, purplish looking face, shattered ankle, and a mild concussion. You <em>do not<em> want to mess with Emma. No way. Under_ any circumstance._

I ended up calling Isabelle over to get ready. We already decorated the beach house that they owned. There were streamers everywhere, and balloons. There was even a piñata and a baseball bat. Of course, who would forget the cake? It was a fourteen layer one, for her fourteenth birthday. I managed to find tiny icing cakes and presents to decorate the side and the top of the actual cake.

"Okay, so what look are you going for?" Isabelle asked. I shrugged. She pulled out a few two-piece swim suits. Three, I counted briefly. One, was pale pink, with a white wrap. Another, was white, with small floral patterns here and there. There was a purple wrap for that. And the last one was black, with a lightly sparkly surface, sparkles only visible under direct sunlight, with a wrap that was white, and seemed flowy, like a light, thin skirt. I picked up the last one. "Thought that you'd like this one." She grabbed the floral one, and I lead her to the guest room's bathroom. I walked back to mine, and slipped it on.

I grabbed my custom made surf board. It was painted white, with, of course, an Angelic Power rune in the middle. Isabelle had wanted me to teach her how to surf, so she bought one. I told her to rent one instead, but she said that if she was gonna learn, she might as well buy one, because she plans to practise a lot. I grabbed my black flip flops, and headed out of my front door, with Izzy trailing behind. I raced her to the beach,and obviously, she won. I am not the most active, when it comes to running. Especially against Isabelle. "Clary! Isabelle! You finally came!" Emma Carstairs greeted us at the beach house. I dropped off her gift at the table that was already stacked with them, and joined Isabelle on the beach. In the distance, I saw Jace, talking with a bunch of his buddies by the shore of the beach. Emma's best friend, Julian Blackthorn, was helping his little sister, Dru, build a sand castle. Maddie was playing with Julian's brother, Tavvy, who was even younger than Dru.

* * *

><p>My hair was dripping wet when we walked back to shore from surfing. Isabelle still did very good, for her first time. I was walking in the shallow water that came up to my calf, when Jace confronted me. "Hey, Clare Bear!" He said. "Too early for nicknames, Jace." I joked. "So, what do you want to do?" He asked. "Wait, what, now? My hair is dripping wet, in case you didn't notice."<p>

"Yes, now. Dry it later. I've got something to show you."

* * *

><p>"Here we are." He lead me to a part of the beach that I have never seen before. It's sand was a beautiful golden, and the palm trees were perfectly shaped. Jace laid a blanket out and grabbed some food out of a basket. "What do you like? I have fruits, salad, and cheese sandwiches. Plus lemonade. Not much. I was invited on short notice by Isabelle, for some weird reason." We ate, talking about humiliating pasts about ourselves. Afterwards, we laid on the blanket, looking at the perfect clouds that were drifting by. "Oh! That one looks like a bird!"<p>

"I think it is one." I said.

"No. I'm sure it's a cloud."

"You are delusional." I joked.

"That hurts!" He said, putting a fake upset face on.

"Whatever." We kept on looking at the puffy clouds drifting by until I realized that Isabelle must be looking for me. "Um, gotta run. Izzy must be wondering where I went."

"Hey Clary! So, are you like, a couple or..."

"Oh. Uh, no. But, he called me Clare Bear, and we went to this beautiful spot on the beach where we had a picnic and everything."

"OMG!" She squealed.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to vote (see top of this ch.)! <strong>


	17. Frustrated!

**Enjoy, and remember to vote and review! (So far, the winning alternative is 1, but 2 is close. Very close. So, vote for the one you like more, cause there will be a chance that your alternative might win! Every vote counts!)!**

* * *

><p>I threw a crumpled sheet of paper at the wall. It was littered by sheets of discarded paper that I wasted trying to let my creative juices flow. At first, I tried to write some lyrics, for the new song that my manager told me to start writing. I can't really say that I am good with words. After I failed at the writing, I decided that I needed to calm down with art. In my art work that I pictured in mind, there was smoke everywhere. Things burning, wait, no. 'Burning' doesn't describe it well enough. Falling–yes, that's it. Like everything is falling apart, and in the middle of it all, was Jace. Feathery wings sprouted from his back, like angel wings. And radiating from him was good energy, wiping out the shadows...<p>

I attempted to draw it, after my dream, or, nightmare, rather. I almost got it, but just like the first ten times, I messed up. I was frustrated as ever, because the 'creative juices' are not 'flowing'. Meaning, kinda like writer's block, but with art. I grabbed my diary and began to draw, frustratingly. I drew instead of write...so instead of words, there were pictures, describing everything, my thoughts, feelings, everything that went on in my life. I drew a picture of me, sitting on my desk, with a frustrated face on, trying to draw and write. So basically what was happening right now.

My phone rang, just as I finished attempting and failing to draw that picture of my nightmare. Again. I picked it up, my face clearly red. "Hello?" I said, with no patience. "Whoa, Clary! Bad mood today!" A familiar voice said.

"Jace? I am seriously having trouble with the song writing. And drawing, too!" I complained.

"You've just been working too hard on it. You need to chill. How about today, we go out, just to relax. 'Cause it seems that you really need that right now." He offered.

"Sure."

"I'll be at yours in fifteen minutes."

After I hung up, I flung the closet door open. "What do I wear..." I muttered. I pulled a blue crop top out, with a pair of black denim-looking shorts, and my black converses. I was ready just in time, cause as soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs, he rang the doorbell. "Hello Clary!" He waved. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" I shouted. "So where do we go first?" I asked, as we headed out to the front door. "What calms you down?"

"Art."

"Besides that. You already tried."

"Icecream!"

"Icecream. Ok." He lead me to the nearest DQ he could find, and as soon as we stepped in, I smelled the sweet scent of icecream. "What flavour do you want?" He asked, "or do you prefer a sundae? A blizzard?"

"Oreo blizzard. My favourite."

We waited in line in silence.

I spooned the blizzard into my mouth, and I smiled in delight. Jace chuckled. "What else do you normally do?" He asked.

"Girl stuff."

"Girl stuff?"

"Yeah, like shopping for cute pieces of clothing. And temporarily dying our hair fun colours. And manicures, and pedicures. The like."

"Okaaaaaay..."

"I don't enjoy it that much. I mean, yeah, sure I do, but it's not very...amusing. I'd rather be curled up in my bed with a book or sketch pad. But it's what Isabelle likes, so I tag along. After all, she is my first friend. If it weren't for her, I would have already moved on to another school. You know. I was a loser. But you know, almost everyone here made me feel welcomed...and, I found myself here. Like, I found who I really am. People resented me because they thought I was 'smart'. But that doesn't mean I can't be fun, normal. You know? Sorry, I must be boring you with this. I don't normally spill my feelings." I blushed, afraid that he might actually think I'm self indulgent to talk about myself like that, just out of the blue.

"Nah. S'okay."

"Whew. I'm glad you don't think I'm weird."

"No, you are not. But I'll tell you what you are. You are smart, but you aren't a bragger. You are modest, in other words. You put others first, and you're kind. And fierce when you need to be. Even though you are small, you are brave–"

"Brave? Nuh uh. I'm not."

"Then how about when you stood up to Aline for Maddie? No one dares to do that. No one but you." He said. I blush, so my cheeks were dark pink.

"And you know what?" He said, "you are also pretty. But you don't realize it. That makes you just that much better than Aline." I blushed a deep red.

"You don't have to lie to me." I said.

"I'm not lying. I swear I am telling the truth."

i checked the time on my phone. "Jace...gotta go. I have an idea for the song."

I ran back to my house. Instantly, I wrote down what I got.

_'I was sitting alone by the wall...I had nothing at all...but when you passed by me...you could seeeeeeeeee!_

_'That I wasn't just a shadow! That I really meant to belong! You came up to me, and pulled me free from the forces pulling me down...oooh!_

_'When days are dark...you stand by me! And when days are worse...you comfort meeeeee! I'd never make it through...if you didn't see meeeeeeee from the start! From the start...oooooooh! Even when you're down...you still help me roam around...and if you...were never there! From the start...oooooh...oooh-oooh!_

_'I'll never look back, if you are here by my side! And no matter what goes wrong we'll pull each other up, and if we get lost, in the shadows grasping out, we'll just see the brighter side!_

_'When days are dark...you stand by me! And when days are worse...you comfort meeeeee! I'd never make it through...if you didn't see meeeeeeee from the start! From the start...oooooooh! Even when you're down...you still help me roam around...and if you...were never there! From the start...oooooh...oooh-oooh!_

_'In the end! We'll still stand together! And forever moooooooooooore!_

_'When days are dark...you stand by me! And when days are worse...you comfort meeeeee! I'd never make it through...if you didn't see meeeeeeee from the start! From the start...oooooooh! Even when you're down...you still help me roam around...and if you...were never there! From the start...oooooh...oooh-oooh!_

_'From the start! From the start! Frooooom...the...start!'_

i finished the song, and called up Jace.

"Meet me at mine tomorrow. I finished my first song!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long, but that song right there? I wrote it myself. Never thought song writing would be so hard! Btw, the lyrics are about Jace. You can think of this song as any type you want. Slow? Fast? You choose for yourself. Reviews are very much appreciated! (And comments on how I did with the lyrics to the song is also loved, just so I can figure out if I should add a few more into the fanfic. This fanfic might be longer with a few extra songs.) and vote too!<strong>


	18. Celebrating for Music

**'Sup, everyone! Remeber to vote if you already haven't (see ch.16)! All votes are needed! (So far, choice number 1 is winning! Don't like it? Vote for number 2! Love it? Vote to keep number 1 in the lead!)****also, I got a question if that song in the last chapter was real or not, and my answer is...um, no, not really. I made up the lyrics in bed. I'm alright with lyrics...but not the music part. So you can imagine the tune for yourself! This is not a real song, just one by me. I'm sorry if there are any songs like this that's already made, if so, then I did not know. I hope that answered your question! **

* * *

><p>I swung open the door. "Jace! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! I finished writing the song!" "Congrats." He said, as soon as he stepped into the house. I hopped onto the piano bench. As I started the intro, I noticed that he was listening intently.<p>

'_'I was sitting alone by the wall...I had nothing at all...but when you passed by me...you could seeeeeeeeee!_

_'That I wasn't just a shadow! That I really meant to belong! You came up to me, and pulled me free from the forces pulling me down...oooh!_

_'When days are dark...you stand by me! And when days are worse...you comfort meeeeee! I'd never make it through...if you didn't see meeeeeeee from the start! From the start...oooooooh! Even when you're down...you still help me roam around...and if you...were never there! From the start...oooooh...oooh-oooh!...'_

I was ending the song when my mom poked her head into the room and said "Bravo, Kiddo!"

"Mom. Were you eavesdropping?"

"Uh, no."

"Mom!" I could tell she was lying. I stomped up the stairs, dragging Jace with me. "Can't get privacy here, no matter what!" I sighed.

"Seriously, though, Clary, that was so good. What's it called?" Jace said.

"I haven't really thought about that, actually. Hmmm...let's see."

"How about 'The Start'?" He suggested.

"That's perfect, Jace! Thanks!"

"No problem. Do you want to celebrate at Sugar? Or Idris?"

"Sugar. I haven't been there in a while." We headed to Sugar, as I smiled, staring at the screen on my phone, texting to Isabelle.

C- I've finally finished my first song!

I- Congrats, C! Can I see it? Or hear it, rather?

C- I haven't recorded it at all, but I can send you the lyrics. I have it on my phone.

I- That would be fine. Oh, I called your house, and your mom said you went out with a cute blonde guy. So I figured you might be at Sugar, with Jace.

C- Yep. Whatcha doing?

I- After-New-Years-Shopping. I do it every year. I would have invited you but...you're with Jace!

C- Gtg. Food just arrived on the table.

I- 'Kay, Girl! Remeber- DETERMINE THE RELATIONSHIP.

C- Bye.

i sent her the lyrics, and shut off my phone. On the table,there was a huge icecream cake. It spelled 'Congrats, Clary!'. "How did you...get this...done so...fast?" I stammered. "Pre-ordered it. Ta da!"

"Thanks! But how are we ever gonna finish it?" I asked.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone jumped from behind our seats. I almost screamed. Isabelle, Maia, Helen, and Maddie started to hug me. "Can't-breathe!" I choked out. "Sorry!" Maia said, "we just totally got over-excited!" I smiled. We all had a price of cake. It was delicious. Of course, we caused a riot in the café. The manager had to kick us out, due to the fact that everyone was yelling their heads off. Isabelle actually spoke up. "No."

"Vhat did you say to me, young lady? I am zee boss. Vhat I say, GOES. I don't care 'ow special dis iz, you eizer stop yelling or get your ugly butts out of 'ere!" She had a French accent.

"I don't CARE what you say. I might NOT be the boss, but you are gonna leave us ALONE, and you're. Gonna. Like. It." She scowled.

"Whoa! Isabelle, calm down." I said. She rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Sank you! Now I must get back to zee kitchen...please be less...noisy."

"Izzy! What were you thinking?" Helen said.

"Well, I mean, I really hate it when I come across controlling people. Like, Aline, for instance." We all nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Clary." Said Imogen, my manager said when I called her, "how may I help you?"<p>

"Uh, Imogen, I finished my first song, like you told me to."

"And when may I hear this song?"

"How about tomorrow at ten in the morning? At Alicante Records."

"Ok. Tomorrow. Ten a.m. Alicante Records. We will hear the song. And if we like it, we will make a music video."

"Perfect!" I hung up, and texted Isabelle.

C- Izzy, are you there?

She texted a minute after.

I- Yeah.

C- You'll never guess what!

I- Actually, I'm guessing that you just called Imogen. And, you are going to sing your song to her Alicante Records. Plus, you are getting a music video. If it's good, which I think you are. Wait...not think. Know.

C- Thanks. And how did you guess that? I bet that you don't know the time.

I- Ten o'clock.

C- a.m. Or p.m?

I- obviously pm!

C- wow. Ur good.

I-Thanks!

* * *

><p>The next day, I headed out to Alicante Studios. I picked a more casual outfit. A black off shoulder tee, and a pair of dark washed ripped denim shorts. I grabbed my black ankle boots and headed out of the door. I slung my leather backpack onto the passenger seat in the car and started the engine.<p>

Just recently, I got my drivers license. My parents surprised me with a new car as well. They are too nice sometimes.

* * *

><p>"Okay! I'm ready!" I sung my song, all of it. I had it memorized easily, so I wasn't really nervous about making a mistake in the words.<p>

"That was actually really good! I wasn't even expecting quarter of how good you are! You know, talent like this comes seldom. We need to create a music video for this. The best ever. Now...how good are you with dancing? And what do you want for the video?"

"Um..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I'm sorry for taking so long to update. It's just...well, I'm very busy. But, I have pushed myself as far as possible to write this chapter for all of you readers! I hope you enjoy! And keep voting, also, reviews are very appreciated!<strong>


	19. Music Videos and Relationships

**Hi everyone! So...I hope you are enjoying, even though I'm really busy lately, I always try to find time for fanfic. I love to read it, and to write it. Although I may not be that experienced as some writers, I still hope it is good. I hope to be a writer one day, so for a quick start, I have decided to write fanfic. My goal is for everyone who reads my story to enjoy, at least a little bit. So if you don't, I'm sorry, I'm trying. If you do, I'd love to hear it! Thanks to everyone who has read my fanfic from the start to here, to have the patience to read, even through the more boring parts!**

I came up with a general idea for my video.

So first, for that first little bit, I would be sitting in the alley way, everything dark, dressed in black, all drenched in the pouring rain, singing "_I was sitting alone by the wall...had nothing at all..."_

And then someone walks past me, in white...I sing "_when you walked by me, you could see! That I wasn't just a shadow...that I really meant to belong! You came up to me and pulled me free from the shadows pulling me down...oooh_." And he reaches a hand out towards me and pulls me up. As soon a I am getting pulled up, everything turns. From an old, dark alley to a fresh green meadow with daisies blooming everywhere. My clothes, from black...to a fresh, clean green. The rain vanishes, and the sunlight dances across everything. Then I continue singing _"when the days are dark, you stand by me! And when the days are worse, you stand by me! I'd never make it through...if you didn't see me from the start! From the start!_" While we ran through the misty roads, hand in hand. Then the scene shifts and we stand on a beautiful forest _'I'll never look back, if you are here by my side!"_ I sing, then as we run deeper into the forest, the shadows form into a dark smoke kind of devouring us in it, while I sing_ "No matter what goes wrong we'll pull each other up, and if we get lost, in the shadows grasping out, we'll just see the brighter side!" _Then in the distance, there is a light...and we break free together...and then we sing the chorus together while we run through the ruins of once a beautiful city. _'When days are dark...you stand by me! And when days are worse...you comfort meeeeee! I'd never make it through...if you didn't see meeeeeeee from the start! From the start...oooooooh!" _then, we just swing around in the middle of nowhere, "E_ven when you're down...you still help me roam around...and if you...were never there! From the start...oooooh...oooh-oooh!" _then, we finally run back to the meadow, we sing "_In the end! We'll still stand together! And forever moooooooooooore!" _then the chorus when we just dance around the meadow, happily. Then, the chorus.

_'When days are dark...you stand by me! And when days are worse...you comfort meeeeee! I'd never make it through...if you didn't see meeeeeeee from the start! From the start...oooooooh! Even when you're down...you still help me roam around...and if you...were never there! From the start...oooooh...oooh-oooh!_

_'From the start! From the start! Frooooom...the...start!"_

Okay. So...maybe more of an exact idea. And maybe who would be there with me. Of course, I would never had really told anyone that. "Clary? CLARY!" Isabelle clapped her hand I front of me.

"What?"

"Were you daydreaming?"

"More like thinking."

"Ooh la la. About Jace?"

"No." Technically, I wasn't lying. Sure, I meant for Jace to be the one there, after all, I wrote that song about us, but...still. I wasn't thinking directly about him. Not really. I think.

"So did you hear a thing about what I said?" Izzy asked.

"No. Sorry," I apologized, "what were you saying though? I'd bet it was interesting."

"Yeah! Just saying, there is this carnival that starts around this time of year. And...It's the perfect time to ask Jace about whether...you know."

"Okay...I'll take your advice for it."

* * *

><p>Later that day, Jace approached me in front of my locker. "Clary! So...I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Carnival with me? This Saturday?" He asked. "Are you asking me out?" I joked. "Yeah...I mean it. I actually want to 'go out' with you. Like, together. You know, it's hard to...say-" I cut him off before he could say anything more. "Jace, I've been wanting to ask you if um, we were, uh, 'official'? You know, like, are we just friends, or..." "Clary. Since the first time I saw you, I knew that I liked you. I mean, I've obviously dated before. But it's kinda like I wasn't even there. But when you came to Mortal High, I woke up. I've never felt so alive. So does that answer your question?" He said. I blushed like crazy. "Yeah." I replied, sounding small. "Great. See you tomorrow then? I'll pick you up by five." I smiled, and ran out of the school. "Isabelle!" I ran to her, out of breath. "I Determined The Relationship. So...I guess it's official!" "Oh. Em. GEEEEEEEEEE!" She squealed. I grinned, "Also, he asked me out to the Carnival tomorrow!" Isabelle squealed again. I clamped my hand on her mouth. "Izzy! Shush!" I said. She smiled, embarrassed.<p>

* * *

><p>I told them my plan for the video. Imogen said that it was a great idea, but she was thinking to do a lot of special effects, even the rain. I disapproved. I wanted it to look as real as possible. So for the rain, it will be real. It will take place in a really damp area here in Manhattan. And as for the meadows, I have a perfect place in mind. A beautiful place. Even the woods, I will have it shot without special effects, except for the shadows part. And a few other things.<p>

Imogen said okay to those things, and said that she would worry about finding a male to do the video with me. "No." I said. "Why not?" Imogen questioned. "I found someone myself. Who can act. And sing."

* * *

><p>Later that day, I called Jace. "Hey! So, what's up?" He said. "Nothing, just wondering...do you want to be in the music video? I mean, otherwise I'd be shooting it with a stranger. Who I don't even can sing or not. Or act. Or look decent enough that they don't need makeup. Or that they don't need auto tune. I hate auto tune." I spilled.<p>

"Yeah, of course I want to!" He said, sounding really excited.

"Then I will tell Imogen."

Right after that, I called Imogen. "Hello? Imogen? He said he wanted to do it."

"And who might this person be?" She asked.

"Wayland. Jace Wayland."

* * *

><p><strong>Heeeello! Enjoying so far? Review! Haven't voted yet? Vote! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	20. The Carnival

**Hi! I've gotten a question saying if I wanted to be a pop star or musician or something like that. My answer is yeah, half-half. Since I was six, till maybe eleven. Then I started thinking that maybe it might be impossible. After all, I'm not that...I dunno. I just don't think that I'll get into the music industry. It's hard, and I believe that I have the smallest chance of getting to be a pop star, or musician, or that type of stuff. For now, I'm aiming for something a little more...reasonable for me. But don't get me wrong, I think anyone here can get in the music biz. Just...maybe not me. No matter how much I wish for it. My point is, that not all dreams come true, but once they fail, just create new ones. Try your best to fulfill your dream as much as possible. And cherish the ones that do come true. So I hope that answered your question, and I hope you guys keep chasing your dreams, because, everything pays off. Even I haven't completely given up on my singing. And everything happens for a reason. So if your dream doesn't work out, just remember, there are many other things for you. You just have to find them.**

* * *

><p>I was worrying about what to wear when my mom knocked on the door. "Clary! Honey, may I come in?" "Yeah, sure mom." I replied, as she walked into the room. "What are you doing? There's clothes everywhere! Oh, right, you are going out with that Jace kid. Pretty good looking. You did well-" "MOM." I shouted. "Okay, okay. Fine" she put her hands up in a surrendering way. I shook my head. I kept looking through my closet. Eventually, just a few minutes after my mom left the room, I found a tank top, and my fitted leather jacket. I slipped on a pair of denim shorts and converses. Then, I headed down the stairs and waited for Jace.<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you want to do first?" Asked Jace. I shrugged. "How about that rollercoaster?" I suggested. It was called 'The Shadowhunter's Journey'. "Sure." He replied.<p>

When we got off of the rollercoaster, everyone around us was queasy, looking like they might burst. There was one twelve year old kid who was still screaming, though the ride was long over. I was laughing. Not at the kid, but because the rollercoaster was so fun. I couldn't help myself. "Whoa Clary. Everytime I bring one of my friends to this ride, they never want to go again. But you actually liked that. And you're not vomiting all over the place, or looking sick, so I get that you like this ride?" Jace guessed. "Duh! This was awesome! I can't even imagine bringing Isabelle here. Even though she might be into this stuff, I still think that this is um, how do I put it, not for her." I smiled. "Yeah..." He agreed. "OMG!" I pointed to a booth in the distance. "One of those balloon dart games! I love those!" I said. We walked up and played a few games of it. As a prize, I got a purple teddy bear. I squished it in a hug. He lead me to a ring toss booth. "Jace, I'm terrible at ring toss." "It's okay. You're already perfect enough for me." He said. I blushed. I watched as he toss the rings agilely, quickly. He won a huge teddy, equivalent size as an eight year old kid. He handed me the stuffy. "Have it." I gleamed, happily. We both ran to the Ferris wheel, where we got the last seat. "Hey, so I had so much fun today. I'm glad we came out. And, tomorrow, we'll be working with Imogen. For the music video. I guess we'll be seeing each other often, eh?" Jace said, staring into the stars that began to show in the dimmed sky. "Yeah." I took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of popcorn, cotton candy, and caramel apples. I rested my head on Jace's shoulder. Suddenly, the Ferris wheel halted to a stop. "Uh-oh," I said, "I'm kinda scared of heights. And we are literally at the top. And, the fact that the wind is so strong that it's rocking this back and forth, hard, is not helping." "It's okay! Just don't look down. Okay?" He scooted closer to me. "Okay." I said.

We waited for what seemed like hours. And I was right. It was ten o'clock now. I fell asleep for a while, too. I woke up when the Ferris wheel started moving again, and I slowly lifted my head up. "Uh?" I groaned. "They fixed it. We can get off now." Jace explained, and I slowly nodded. "We should be getting back now," I said. "Yeah." He agreed.

* * *

><p>The music video went perfectly. We only shot the scene for the beginning part, th rain part. We waited till nightfall, and then I got dressed into a long sleeved shirt, and leggings that hug to my legs, because of the rain. I wore thick, heavy boots, with many buckles and laces. Everything was dark. Jace, though, was in a thin white shirt, and jeans. I sung the first part, hugging my knees as I sat and sung, with rain dripping from my hair. That's all we did until the morning, where they dressed me up in a long, wispy dress, that blew in the wind. Instead of making it green though, Imogen decided to make it a white dress, so it could match Jace's outfit. I agreed instantly. We shot all of the meadow scenes, and called it a day. Later, Jace asked me if I wanted to go out for dinner with him. I said yes, happily. We went out to Sugar, sort of celebrating the first day of the music video shoot. We dug into our meals, talking about how awesome the video would look, and how awesome the costumes were. Since after winter break, I haven't heard much about Aline. She must be too ashamed that she lost the Talent Show. To me. And, the fact that we pranked her. She must be having such a hard time, I guess, but she really deserves it. I can't help but wonder if she's planning another prank on me. Her silence is almost eerie.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (As you can guess, maybe the next chapter might be about Aline! Sorry I haven't made one about Aline in a while. I just have been focusing on the music video and all, and Clace!) <strong>


	21. Room 108

**Hi guys! I really hope you are enjoying this chapter! Can you believe it? I've already written 20 chapters (21, including this one!)! I'm sorry it's taking so long to write, but school is back again, and I have homework, and stuff. I still hope that this story is good! Plz review if you like what you read! I can't wait for what's in store for you! (Not necessarily THIS chapter, but I have a good idea planned...just keep looking out for updates!) oh, and this chapter is a mix of a Clary POV, and a Jace POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CLARY POV<strong>

I walked through the hallways of school, not expecting to see Aline. Oh, boy, was I in for a surprise. A very bad one.

"Oh, hey, Loser, what are doing here?" She said.

"This is a public SCHOOL, Aline." I replied.

"Whatevs. Hey, you know, you should really fix that hair of yours. It looks so ugly."

"And you should fix that face of yours. It looks so ugly." I shot back.

"How dare you!" She gasped.

"Look Aline. You might've once been a super popular Drama Queen here, but Aline, you are really no more than an empty blonde hair dye bottle. Hollow and useless. Also, you use hair dye. It's obvious, Aline."

"Okay, okay, fine! So I use hair dye! Is it that obvious that a loser like you would notice, through my beauty?!"

"No, I meant that the fact that you are hollow and useless is obvious. But yeah, also your dyed hair. Seriously, YOU need to fix it." I pointed out.

"ARGGGGGGGHHH!" She yelled in frustration.

* * *

><p>After class, I found a note on my desk. It read,<p>

_'Meet me after school today in room 108. I want to congratulate you on your music video! Remember, today, BEFORE your final music video shoot!' _

I wasn't sure who it was, but it could be Isabelle. I decided to go anyway.

I dreaded through another two hours of school, then I headed to room 108. I walked in and found it empty. "Hello? Hello?!" I said. It was starting to get a little creepy, because 108 was a room, abandoned ages ago. Suddenly, Aline appeared at the door. "I had my doubts that you would come, but you did!" She leaned against the wall, then stalked out the room. She closed the door, and I heard a clicking sound. She locked it from the outside. I lunged for the door, and banged onto it. I tried calling Isabelle, but there wasn't any reception in this room. I sunk against the wall. I tried yelling for a long while, but no one ever comes down this wing. I wondered what would happen now. But I do know, that Aline is gonna do something to my music video. I know, that she'll try to take it for herself.

* * *

><p><strong>JACE POV <strong>

I waited at Alicante Records for Clary. I was surprised to see Aline instead. "Hey Jacey! Decided to come and wait for the Loser? She won't be coming today." Then she skipped over to Imogen. I hid behind a rack of costumes, listening to what she was saying to Imogen. I know that Aline is up to no good.

"Imogen! Clary said that she quit the music biz. And...um, she wanted ME to do the WHOLE music video shoot. Like, re-do everything, but with ME in it. I mean, I definitely have better LOOKS for this video, you know?" Aline said, tossing her hair behind her shoulder.

"Well, I don't know, if that's what Clary wants, but...well, the video is supposed to be natural. Everything...natural look to it."

"Your point?"

"You look like a Barbie doll. So...fake. Your hair is dyed. You put way too much makeup on. And your clothing looks like a rainbow threw up on you. But...I suppose, since I guess Clary wanted you to do this."

No she wouldn't, I thought. Clary isn't like that. She wouldn't stop like this. She would've given it to Isabelle, if anything. I stumbled from behind the rack, and ran up to them. "Wait! Imogen! She is lying. Clary would never give up her hard work like that. She was so excited over it this morning." I yelled.

"Aline? Is this true?" Imogen asked, clearly puzzled.

"No! He just doesn't know the real brat that Clary is." Aline replied hastily.

"Imogen. Give me two hours to find where she is. And let me talk it out with her." I said, shooting Aline a dirty look.

* * *

><p>I looked at everywhere she might be. Then it hit me. Aline hid her. Probably locked her up. Where would be a place that Aline might lock Clary? Hmm. Wait...a deserted place...no connection...ROOM 108! I rushed to the old, abandoned room and unlocked the door. Clary ran out and swung her arms around my neck. "Thank you! I've been stuck there for hours! What has Aline done?" She said, all in one breath. I explained as we made our way to Alicante Records.<p>

"What a jerk." She said. I couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p><strong>CLARY POV<strong>

I stormed into to studio, stomping around, trying to spot Aline. I found her by the mic. "Aline! You have a NERVE to do that! You know that this is important to me. You KNOW IT. I can't believe you. Just–you've taken it too far." I smashed a cupcake lying on a table into her face. She screamed and ran off to the bathroom to clean up. I went up to Imogen and explained. Now, Aline is never really gonna get famous, at least not by Alicante records. That, at least, made me feel better.

"Clary?" Jace walked up to me, as I headed back to my house.

"Yeah?" I turned around.

"Sorry about Aline. She's so...cruel sometimes. And blunt. You know?"

"Yeah. Not your fault. In fact, I want to thank you. So, thank you."

"Anything, for you, Clary." He escorted me back to my house. We stood there, right outside by front door in silence for awhile. Then, I said that I'd better get going. I fumbled with the keys and opened the door. I watched as he walked away, his hair looking as gold as ever. I sighed, and walked up the stairs for a nice, soothing nap, after this long, long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Enjoying? Review please! Questions? Just ask! I'll try to answer (though no guarantee). <strong>


	22. Forget and Forgive

**Hi! So I've decided to make this another mix of Jace and Clary POV's! I hope you enjoy! Reviews are every much appreciated!**

* * *

><p><strong>JACE POV<strong>

"Jace Wayland, may I speak to you?" My coached asked. "Yeah?" I said.

"Aline Penhallow is failing my class. She's not really active. So, as my top student, will you try to teach her to be more...active? I know she cares about being "fit" as you kids would say, but she doesn't like to sweat either. So, you need to show her lots of sports, running exercises, and that type of stuff."

I said yes, because, with coach Alaric, there never is a no. I walked out of the gym, and as soon as I opened my locker, I heard Aline come up to me. "Jacey! I know that you are my 'coach'! Soooo excited!" She put her hand on my shoulder. I pushed it off. "Okay. Training starts tomorrow, at 9:00, because there's no school. Be at my house. We'll start with push ups and sit ups. Then some running." I said quickly, and walked out of the school doors. I saw Clary shivering on the bench, dialling a number on her phone. Then, she yelled in frustration and shoved her phone back into her backpack. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Ugh. I was supposed to walk home today, but now, it's raining. It was so warm this morning, so I didn't think to bring and umbrella, or even a jacket! I tried calling my mom to pick me up, but my phone just died, so...I guess I'll be walking in the rain." She groaned. "I'll give you a ride," I offered, "and here." I took off my jacket and put it over her shoulders. "Thanks." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>CLARY POV<strong>

I realized that I still had Jace's jacket with me. I took it to his house at 9:00. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked. I walked in, and started gapping. Aline's mouth was pressed against his. I ran up to him, and slapped his face, my hand leaving a huge, red mark on his face. "Clary! Let—" he began. "There is nothing for you to say. Not even a week ago, you said that we were official. And then you go around, making out with my least favourite person ever. No wonder why Isabelle said that you were the school heartthrob. I can't believe you. I can't believe I ever liked you." I tossed his jacket into his face, and stormed out of the house. I raced back to my house, and ran up to my room. I sank down onto my bed and cried, with thick, warm tears streaming down my cheek. I texted. Isabelle, explaining all that happened.

Fifteen minutes later, she arrived at my house. "Hey, Clary, it's okay. In fact, I don't even think that it was Jace's fault. It was probably Aline's fault. You know? I think Jace is just totally innocent. Just talk to him. Okay?" She handed me a box of tissues. "Ok." I wiped my cheeks.

I checked my email, and got a million messages from Jace. My phone even ringed so many times. All went to voicemail.

"Clary? Will you please answer the phone? I am really sorry. Please. I need to talk to you."

i ignored them all.

* * *

><p>The next school day, Jace confronted me at my locker. "Clary. I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to. Aline-"<p>

"Look, Jace, can you just give me some time. To think...if I can still...trust you." I looked down to my shoes, examining the tattered laces. I finally looked up. He looked as if I'd slapped him again. I turned and walked away, leaving him stunned. I kept on going until I bumped into someone. He had jet black hair and blue eyes. "Hey, um, I'm Alec. I wanted to talk to you about Jace." If I recalled correctly, he was Jace's best friend. I put my hand on my hip and told him to make it quick. "Okay. Well, I know, you just saw him...uh, you know. But I can tell you, I've known Jace for over seven years. And he has never done something like this. I know he didn't mean to. Aline did. Okay? I'm not the best with feelings, but I've seen the way he looks at you. He likes you a lot. That day that you called him, that first time? I was with him. After that, he wouldn't quit talking about you. Jace has never really had that amount of strong feelings for anyone. So give him a chance. Last night, I doubt he even had any sleep. He called me at one in the morning to tell me just how guilty he was. And he also told me that he didn't do it. I believe him. And if I were you, I'd believe him too." I thought about what he said. I nodded and walked away. For the rest of the day, I barely paid attention to anything. But after school, I decided to apologize to Jace, for me jumping to conclusions, without even hearing what Jace had to say.

"Jace, I get that you didn't mean to. I'm sorry that-"

"No, I'm really sorry. I'll do anything...anything to get you to trust me again. Please, just believe me."

"Jace, I came to say that i DO believe you! I'm sorry that I ever even thought that you were that type of people."

"You believe me? You're not mad?"

"It's not your fault." I was crying now.

"Does this mean that everything is back to normal?" He whispered, wiping my cheeks.

I nodded. And there, just like before, he slung his arm around my shoulders, and we walked back to my house. We kept silent, but we were already communicating through our smiles, and the way we gripped each other's hands, tightly, not wanting to ever let go.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if it's a little cheesy. I am really sorry if you think it is. But if you enjoyed this, please review! And I might not be updating as much, I'm really busy. But I will try my best. And, if not, I will update two chapters a week. At least. So enjoy! I love reading the reviews, btw! Thx for reading! Oh, and, the decision about the chapters (see top of ch.16), ALTERNATIVE ONE WINS! *imagine balloons falling and confetti, etc*<strong>


	23. Moonlight Date and Movie Roles

**Hi! I just want to say, the first half of this chapter and that last chapter wasn't all my idea. I had some help from my parabatai, michyLuV1018! I had a bad case of writers block, and she gave me a general idea. Meaning the Clary-walks-in-on-Aline-and-Jace idea, wasn't all mine. I only added what she'd do and their reaction, etc. I added the details and wrote it out in my own words, but really, she is a great writer. You should check out her fanfic, that's recommendation from me. **

* * *

><p>I was siting by the ledge of my window, sketching a picture of a scene that we shot in the music video. Then, I heard a knock at my window. Strange, because it's on the second floor. I peered outside and saw Jace sitting on the outside ledge. I was so surprised, I almost screamed. I opened the window, letting him in. "How did you get up here?" I whispered. "I climbed that tree, then jumped to the ledge." I shook my head, "Weren't you scared that you might fall and break something? Cause you know there's a front door, right? Just ring the doorbell." I put away my sketch book. "I know, Clary, but if I did, they probably won't let me take you out," he grinned. I had a puzzled look on my face. "Now? It's like, ten o'clock. What do you possibly have to show me now? Can't it wait for the morning?" He shook his head. "No. C'mon. It's a surprise. Meaning you'll need to be blindfolded." He wrapped a piece of cloth around my eyes, keeping me from even noticing how we even got back out of the house. We walked through many blocks, I would guess, and finally, he un-did the knot that was tying the blindfold. I finally saw what was laying out if front of me. There was a table, and on it was some midnight snacks. There were glasses of soda, and on the table, was a large candle, lighting up the night. It was outdoors, but it wasn't chilly, even for a winter night. The stars glowed, a halo of shining light surrounding it. On the ground around the table was a circle of candles, glowing faintly of red. He pulled out a chair and gestured for me to sit on it. I gently sat down. We snacked on the food staring up at the starry sky. We recognized some constellations, which was surprising, since I didn't think he knew any of them.<p>

This, was a surprise worth sneaking out for. We took a short walk along the beach, and we even spotted some beautiful seashells, that seemed to shimmer and glow in the moonlight. I was delighted. Of course, just had over do it by bringing some flowers. They were beautiful, and they seemed to sparkle, as if the were fake, though they felt real. I smiled and thanked him for such a great night. I snuck through an open window in my house. I quickly shut the window, and scrambled back to bed.

* * *

><p>Imogen called me that morning to tell me that they are going to show the full, and finished music video on tv today. I quickly called Jace and Isabelle, and we all ran to my theatre room. I grabbed a bag of popcorn and hopped onto the seat. We all waited for it to begin.<p>

when we finished watching it, we were all so amazed. They made it look great. Even though hardly any of it was special effects. It had such a beautiful setting. Just as it finished, I heard my phone ringing. I raced up the stairs to retrieve it, and picked it just before it would have gone to voicemail. "Hello?" I said. "Clary. This is Jia Penhallow, and you might know my daughter?" I nodded, but then I realized that she can't see me. "Yes." I said, wondering why she would even call me. "Aline has said a lot to me about you." Uh oh. What did she say?! "Um...what?" I managed to choke out. "She has told me that you've written a song, and I watched the video just right now. And, I think you are great material to also act in a movie. Would you be interested?" I almost screamed. But I managed myself. "Yes. Of course!" I said, happily. "Okay, then, we'll be meeting at Alicante Studios, next week at nine in the morning to talk with Imogen about this too. And, I promise,the movie will be shot here in Newyork, so you don't really have to go anywhere, you can still stay at your house." I thanked her, and shut off my phone as I darted down the stairs and told everything to Jace and Isabelle.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. Slow down. So, you got a role in a movie?" Jace asked. I nodded.

"Cool! But ALINE suggested you to Jia? I don't think that's a good sign...maybe it's a trick or something?" I stared uneasily at Isabelle, then Jace, then to the floor. What is going on? I thought.

* * *

><p>I grabbed my textbook out of my locker and headed to my class. Well, I was about to when I saw Aline sashaying towards me. "Hey. I know, my mom called you yesterday, right? Well, I suggested you because...because...omg, this is hard to say...because I'm SORRY. There. I see that you and Jace...maybe you guys might be better together then I am with him. I see how he looks at you. And I can't believe that I am saying this, but I feel really guilty. But...well, I gave up the role to you. My mom would've given it to me. Oh, and don't expect me to be like this all the time. We are even now, meaning I will no longer be anything like this. Don't let this conversation leak out or else." I nodded and hurried to class.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! I hope you enjoyed! BTW, the beginning of this ch, the idea was michyLuV1018's idea. The rest is mine. Enjoy! And, reviews are SO appreciated! <strong>


	24. The Movie and the Fangirl

**Hi guys! I hope you are enjoying these updates so far, because I have had so much fun writing them for you! Thanks to everyone who has written a review! And, I would very much appreciate it if you continued to! **

* * *

><p>I met Jia at Alicante Records, though Imogen wasn't there quite yet. She was running late due to a traffic jam. I snacked on a bag of chips and scanned my Email. Hmmm...junk mail. Junk mail. More junk mail. OH! There's one from the team that shot my video.<p>

"Hey Clary! So, us, who shot your video! So, I watched it today, and we all decided to congratulate you on your first hit single! We love the song so much! (I put it on repeat constantly)"

after I read the heartwarming congrats note, I replied.

"Thanks, you guys! I'm so glad you like it!:)" I sent it and shoved my phone into my pocket, just as I saw Imogen walk up to us. "Sorry I was late. The traffic was crazy."

We discussed the movie that I'd be in, and the role I'm playing.

"So, the movie is about this superstar, Elise Wood, who's been in the A-list for as long as anyone can remember. On the premiere of her new movie, she goes missing, and no one realizes, except her boyfriend. He goes searching for her, all over the city, and meanwhile, she is lost in a void, endless, and dark, and tortured by a serpent, and only to be freed if the serpent was to be killed. So, her boyfriend, Jordan Kyle, goes looking, bent on finding her, and as he does, he gets influenced on turning back and forgetting about her. Soon enough, the people start forgetting about her, as years ebb away, while Elise is trying to save herself. She soon realizes that there is a balance between evil and good, and if the serpent were to be killed, the balence would be un even. She then realizes, that to kill the serpent, would also endanger the lives of every living creature, as the un balence will devour all of the good side, leaving the evil to stay and eat away all the life. So she sacrifices herself, after she kills the serpent. Then, she is re made as the guardian of Light, and she watches over Jordan, she realizes, that he never gave up hope trying to find her. So, one day, she meets him as a spirit, and says what happened. He said he never gave up, and that everyone, unfortunately, has forgotten her. He said that it was almost like magic, that instantly, people everywhere, already started to forget her. She knows.

The evil, though, has not yet completely died out. The Serpent's followers were never gone. So when they plan to bring the serpent up again, Elise tries to recruit a whole army, called the warriors of Light. They were trained hard by Elise, and everyday, the darkness comes closer.

On the day of the battle, they get ready, finally making a stand against evil. The serpent is gone, but so is Jordan. But he comes back, as the Knight of Balance, and together, Elise and Jordan rule over the land of Light, for eternity.

Okay. That is the BASIC idea. How'd you like to be Elsie Wood?"

For a moment there, I was at a loss of words. I was really glad I got the part. I started nodding.

"Great. We will cast auditions for Jordan in a month. I can't wait to see who will be playing that role!" With that, Jia walked away, leaving me and Imogen alone in the room. I checked my email again, and found a message from Isabelle. It read:

"Message me everything about that movie. ASAP. Thx!"

i laughed and sent her a long message. She replied a little after I got back to my house, but on texting instead. I know she hated to use email when the topic is urgent or exciting because it's so slow.

I- Awesome! I'd be friends with a famous movie actress!

C- :) hehe.

I- what's it called?

C- A The Dark Side: the Uprising.

I- Cool. Gotta go. Cya tmrw.

C- Kay.

I shut off my phone and headed for my room. I quickly threw on a thin exercise tank, and jogging shorts, and rushed out the house for a quick run around the park. I tied my hair up, into a ponytail. I took a deep breath of the morning air. I walked to a cafe and bought a caramel frappuccino and sipped it on a bench, while listening to music on my iPod. As I finished the last sip, I threw it out and continued jogging.

There was a girl, who came up to me and said, "OMG! It's you! Clary Fray! From that music video! I LOVE that song! Can you sign my shirt?" She handed me a marker. I realized that her shirt had the words 'The Start, Clary Fray' painted on it.

"Clary! I'm so glad I met you! And to think I'd be so lucky to even have your signature on my shirt! Oh, I painted this myself. All of my friends made one too! I don't dare ask too much, but could you please, please sign the rest of my T-shirts? I made three, just in case. Can you sign them all? Or is that too much? I'm sorry for sounding so annoying and weird, but I just can't believe I'm meeting you!"

"No problem at all." I said, and signed my name on them all. I smiled as she squealed and ran off. I continued my run, without any interruptions. Though I wouldn't hardly call that girl an interruption. She, in fact, just made my day. I smiled through the whole walk back, and happily sat in bed, sketching a picture of the park, with the birds crowding it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys! I hope you like this chapter! Next chapter will be about the auditions for the male role! I hope you enjoy, and if you do, then follow, favourite, review, and comment!<strong>


	25. The Hater

**Hello everyone, readers and writers! I love the reviews that I'm getting!thank you for those who are reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

><p>I sat in a blue chair as the actors come piling into the room, getting ready for the auditions. First up, was a dude, who already made a bad expression on me by saying "Hey. You're that Clary girl, from that music video. The Start. Ugh. I hate that song so much. I almost screamed when I heard it. No offense." He said, just before he entered the stage. I just rolled my eyes. "Okay! Start!"<p>

"Elise! I can't believe you are finally here! I've looked for you, to the corners of the earth! I just feel this is a dream! Elise, promise you'll stay...please..."

i have to admit, he was pretty good. Then, I started my part of the role. "But, alas, I need to go, I'm just a spirit here."

"What do you mean by 'here'?"

"I'm not of the human world anymore. There is more lying beyond that. I was kidnapped, by The Lord of Darkness, this serpent, who has been torturing me for years. I sacrificed myself for the sake of the Light Side. I, in fact, was made into the Guardian of Light. But I mustn't stay, for I have a job elsewhere."

"Elise, I've waited so long to find you, and now that you are here, I can't let you go anymore. Please, at least tell me this is not a dream, that I will see you again, Elise!"

"This, in fact, is a dream. But I swear, we will meet each other again...one day."

That's where it ended, but really, his acting was good. Though, I can't believe that I will have to be working with that hater everyday. Or, most of the time, if he gets the part. "Up next!" Jia yelled. Another person came, and looked fairly nervous. "E-E-Elise! I-I-I can't b-believe you are f-f-finally here!"

I knew that he was nervous, so as patiently and as nicely as possible, I said, "I know you're nervous, so would you like to go after some other people to see that there is nothing to be nervous about? Or would you like a break or...?" He replied, though barely audible, "I don't really want to act. I'm going to peruse my dream of writing!" He ran out of the studio. "Um...alright, next." Jia said.

"Ellie-"

"It's Elise." I corrected.

"Right. Elise! I can't believe you are...are...are..."

"Finally here. The rest of the sentence is 'finally here'" I sighed.

"Sorry. I won't forget another word." He promised. But he always made these mistakes. Every sentence, I needed to correct him. I sighed in relief once he left.

The next person who came on, was so self absorbent.

"Elise! I can't believe you are here! Oh, wait! Cut! Okay, so I have a few suggestions on what to do to make this scene even better. Instead of Elise being the main character, make me the main character! And then, Elise can say, 'Jordan! I can't believe that you are here!" Stuff like that. Much better, right?" I shook my head in disapproval. "Look, whoever you are. You might be a good actor, but really, try one movie that doesn't involve you being the side character, because you are literally no good at that. Now, please, either stop being so...self absorbent, or leave." Jia said, none too kindly.

Hours passed, and hardly anyone was good. There was even this person who kept on shaking so much, I couldn't bear it. I took a long break, followed by a nap. Then, we auditioned the last twenty people, and the she was just about to wrap it up. I couldn't believe that I would have to tell that first person—who I now call 'hater' partly because I don't know his name, and I don't care enough to find out.—that he got the role as Jordan. But, I heard a familiar voice shout, "Wait! I'm sorry, I know I'm late. But may I audition for Jordan?" I spun around. It was Jace! I smiled.

We ran through the part so efficiently, and he was way better than Hater. I was so glad he finally came.

"Thanks for coming to this. I swear, one minute later, and that dude sitting over there," I pointed to the Hater, who was getting ready to leave, "who hates me, would've gotten the part." He grinned, probably glad for the role. He now gets to spend lots of time with me. I was glad about that, as he was.

* * *

><p>"Hey Clary! So, who is playing the role of Jordan?" Isabelle asked.<p>

"You will never guess." I replied.

"Jace." She said, matter of factly.

"Okay. I stand corrected."

"Ha. Anyway, I'm so glad that you didn't get a loser or a stuck up person for the role of Jordan." She pointed out.

"Actually, I almost did. If Jace got here a minute later, I would be stuck with this person who literally hates me. He said that he wanted to scream when he heard my song."

"What?! How can someone be so rude! And...how can anyone want to scream while hearing your song? It's literally a 110% song."

"Thanks, Isabelle. Glad to have you as a friend."

"Aw...glad you are my friend too. Now. Enough of this 'glad you are my friend' stuff. How are you two going? Have you completely made up after..."

"Yeah. We have."

* * *

><p>I went to bed, and, i had a dreamless sleep. And I didn't realize until the morning that it was Valentines Day.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! As you can probably tell, the next chapter is gonna take place on Valentines Day! I know, it's still just less than a month from then, but I'm not gonna make the story really match up with real time. So...enjoy! And thx for reading! Review and comment! Follow and favourite!<strong>


	26. A Day with Jace

**Hi, guys! I'm so glad for the reviews! I absolutely LOVE reading them! And, if you have a specific fanfic that you want me to read, yours or not, just p.m. me or add to your review! Thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Clary Fray." A familiar voice said, while covering my eyes with their fingers, "guess who?"<p>

"Jace!" I exclaimed, lightly pushing his hands away.

"Miss Fray, Happy Valentines Day!" He handed me a heart-shaped box of white-chocolate-caramel candies, and with a beautiful bouquet of red roses. I blushed. "Jace! You didn't...you always go so far...thank you." I smelled the sweet scent of the perfect roses, in which there was a card put inside. I took the card out of the envelope, and, un-surprisingly, it was heart shaped. Inside, it read;

"Happy First Valentines Day here at Mortal High! Hope to make it a good one! I'm, uh, not great with letters and cards and stuff. But still." And taped next to the lettering was a picture—a selfie—of us, taken in a park. I smiled happily. "Jace. Oh my gosh, Jace. Oh my gosh." I whispered. I slung both my arms around his neck. He slung me onto his shoulder and started spinning me. "Jace! Put-put me down!" I screamed. Everyone in the park started staring at us. I blushed deeply, once he put me down. "Okay, where do you want to go first?" He asked. "What? I never-" "It's your first Valentines Day here. I'm gonna spend every minute I can with you today." He interrupted. I smiled for the millionth time that day and let him drag me away, and, for the first time, I wasn't reluctant at all.

* * *

><p>The first place he brought me to was a plain park, only a few trees, benches, and flowers. Everything else, though, was grass. "Here," Jace laid out a blanket onto the grass, "perfect spot for a picnic. I've realized we had lots of picnics so far...so I'm gonna make this extra special." He put a basket in front of me and told me to snack on anything. He grabbed a violin and started playing it. The way he played was so nice...so perfect. I laid onto my back and closed my eyes, and pretty soon, I was asleep, with the music still floating in the air. When I finally woke up, I saw the sun shine across my face. I sat up, and saw that Jace was asleep as well. I watched him as his chest slowly and steadily rise and fall. He somewhat looks younger this way. I grabbed my sketch pad that I stored in my bag, and my ball point pen. I started to draw him. And, on perfect timing, just as I added the last detail of the drawing, he woke up. I put my supplies back in my bag, and helped him pack up the picnic. "What were you doing, when I was asleep? Wait, I better not have a moustache drawn with a sharpie." He said, jokingly. I laughed. I put my hand on his shoulder. "I was actually drawing you." I replied, staring at my converses. He raised his eyebrow. "I sketch things that I like. You should know that by now, being the person I like the most." We both laughed as we walked, hand in hand, along the streets, as we wove though the crowds of people. We took selfies and pictures the whole way, mostly of us, and one where I was standing on a bridge, by the Statue of Liberty. I didn't want this day to ever end. Finally, after a whole day, at four o'clock, we went to Jace's house, where he said he would actually <em>make<em> the dinner. I was surprised,that he could cook, play the violin, the piano, and do amazing photography. And, who knows what else he is good at, never mind his good looks. I guess I am lucky, after all.

* * *

><p>"Jace, thanks for such an awesome day. I'm actually starting to think that all that time I was bullied, was the time to make up for how much fun my life has been since I moved here. Except for Aline, but then again, I wouldn't be starring in a movie right now if not for her. I guess everything<em> does <em>happen for a reason." I waved to him as I turned and walked back to my house. Then, I heard footsteps from behind me. "Clary! Wait up. It would be so un-polite of me to just let you walk home all alone." I paused to let him catch up to me. I smiled. We spent most of the time walking back by smiling and laughing. Finally, we reached my front door. I reached for the handle, but then, I turned around, and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you again, Jace." I whispered. He smiled. Jace tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear. Then, he leaned in. Closer, then even closer. Then, our noses were a centimetre from touching. Then, suddenly, my front door swung open. I pulled back, eyes wide from being so startled. I said goodbye, then rushed into my house, blushing, so my face was a bright red. My mom, at least, respected my privacy, so she didn't even bring it up to my dad. I quickly rushed into my bathroom, then slipped into the shower, always calming me down.

When I got out, I changed into my sleep wear and jumped into bed. I rolled over onto my back, and outstretched my arm to grab my phone. I found an email message in my inbox. It was from Isabelle. I scanned my phone screen.

"Hey, Clary! I was told by my brother that you spent the whole day with Jace. How did it go? Text me back ASAP."

I quickly texted message back to her.

C- Oh, uh, we had a picnic, then we just walked around all over New York for the rest of the day. He even cooked dinner. It was good. And, outside of my house, we, uh, almost...you know what I'm trying to say. But my mom opened the door. Like, one second before. But at least she didn't say anything about it.

I- That was SO sweet of Jace!

C- I KNOW right?

I- Totally.

C- Oh, and, I didn't realize you had a brother. Why didn't you tell me?

I- It never came up.

C- *sigh* Why didn't I see him at your house?

I- arranged it so that he would be at Jace's.

C- So your brother's best friend is Jace? Wait, so your brother is Alec?

I- You got that right. Well,I should go now, before I get caught sneaking this.

C- Kay.

I shut of my phone. Huh. _Alec is Isabelle's brother. Makes sense, they do kinda look alike._

I closed my eyes and attempted to sleep, and I managed to, after replaying happily everything that happened today. I can almost swear I was smiling in my sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any ideas that you'd want me to write, then p.m. Me about it! NO PROMISES THAT I WILL USE YOUR IDEA. (Sorry, I just have to make that clear. I don't always use every piece I get. So, don't take it the wrong way if I don't use it, because it just means it's a little hard for me to write or to incorporate into a chapter. So I'm sorry, again, if you don't have your idea in here, because I assure you, everything is a good idea. Never a wrong one.) <strong>


	27. Sebastian

**Hi! I've decided to create another new character! So, again, I will open a contest, and anyone can enter! Just create a character, and describe it to me! (If you have an account, please p.m. it to me. If not, then write it in the reviews!) If no one enters, then I guess I will need to create one on my own. It will, again, be a draw. So, please enter! It starts now until February 6-7, 2015, depending where you live. Thanks for reading! (Reviews that I get always brighten my day, so thank you to everyone who has reviewed, everyone there has brightened at least one or another of my day. Again, THANKS!) **

* * *

><p>"Did you hear? There's this really cute guy that just moved here. OMG, did you SEE him? His name is Jonathan, but he prefers to be called Sebastian, for whatever <em>cute<em> reason." Helen said, while giggling. I rolled my eyes. "No need to get all giggly and all over just one guy, Helen." I said.

"Easy for _you_ to say, when you're with Jace Wayland! And, _he_ picked _you_! Not the other way around!" She pointed out. Then, she started gigging all over again when a guy, with pale, white-blonde hair came walking down the hall. I have to admit, he _does _look a little cute, but really, I don't get what the girls are fawning about. He _looks_ ordinary. Nothing that _I_ would ever fawn about. As he was about to turn the corner, he winked at me. I just pretended that I didn't see.

* * *

><p>That day, I walked out of the class room, and to my surprise, the person who was waiting for me at the door was Jace. I almost walked right into him, while being shoved out the door by some annoying person who apparently needed to push to exit the class. "Whoa, Jace, I didn't expect you right here. So, what's up?" I said, casually, trying not to lose my "cool". "Nothing much. Just walking with you to the cafeteria for lunch. Or, we could go out to Sugar, for lunch."<p>

"What makes you think I even want to have lunch with you." I questioned, jokingly.

"Ha, ha. Very funny," He said, sarcastically, "who doesn't want to have lunch with me, Jace Herondale?!" He said, jokingly. I laughed and playfully hit his arm.

"Sugar it is," I finally said, "I'd better say something to Isabelle about it. Or she'll think I'm ditching her for something." I ran to my locker and punched in her number on my phone. "Izzy?"I said. "Yep," she replied. "I'll be out with Jace for lunch, so I won't be showing up. Don't wanna let you think I ditched you."

"Yeah, yeah. Just go! Don't keep him waiting!" She rushed. I quickly ended the call and walked towards Jace.

* * *

><p>"That was so good. I can't believe they added that to the menu!" I exclaimed, when we walked back from lunch at Sugar. I smiled, as I packed my books for the next class. I just about stood a foot away from the classroom door when a person with white-blonde hair came up to me. "Um, hi," he said, "I just wanted to say hello, so, hello, Clary."<p>

"Do I know you?" I asked. It's weird, having a complete stranger coming up to me.

"I don't think so, but I'm Sebastian." He mentioned._ Oh,_ I thought,_ that's why he looks vaguely familiar. He's that new kid who winked at me earlier that day. _

He waved and turned around. So I guess he isn't in my class today. Then, I remembered Isabelle mentioning that Sebastion is eighteen...so, two years older than me. I wonder why he would even say hello. Maybe he says that to just everyone? No. Not really possible. Otherwise I'd be seeing him say "hi" to the many, MANY people in this school, right?

I was so wrapped up in what Sebastian meant, that I tuned out on the class. I had to borrow Isabelle's notes.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the school, and was just about to turn the corner to another block when I saw Sebastian coming up to me. "Hey, Clary! So, do you want to go out with me? Like, on a date? 'Cause, I think it's a good idea, you and me."<p>

I was so speechless, with my jaw dropped. "O-oh," I stuttered, "I'm kinda already _with _someone."

"Oh. Sorry for bothering you, then." He walked away, with his hands shoved into his pockets. I kept on walking to my house, with my iPod playing a top 2015 hit. _That's why he said hello to me..._I thought.

* * *

><p>That next morning, after I texted it Isabelle the out line of what happened, she told me that I should think, if I truly like Jace, or if I should go out with Sebastian. I said Jace, of course. That's obvious.<p>

I walked down the hall, and suddenly, an arm pulled me into a room, lightly, though I almost yelped. The lights were turned off, so at first, I was freaking out. But...it was Sebastian, again. "Sebastian. I told you, I'm not gonna go out with you." I said, a little annoyed.

"Look, Clary, it's okay. Just—give me a shot. Please. Let me take you out to the spring dance. Just in a couple weeks, there it is, and I don't think Jace even bothered to ASK you yet. I've liked you since I first arrived here. Which, isn't very long, but regardless, I like you very much. The way you smile...and laugh...and the graceful way you walk. So I say ditch Jace. I like you waaaaay more."

Then, the door slammed open. "Sebastian, isn't it? How dare you try to take Clary away from me. I thought we were friends. I get that you like her. I really do, because, what's not to like? The way she does everything with grace...," Jace suddenly realized he went off-topic, "my point is, I know, you like her. I really do like her myself. So it isn't fair for us to be fighting for her. Let her choose." He sighed, and he looked at me. I started towards Jace, just as Sebastion started saying, "I don't think you want to choose him, being the un-trustworthy beast he is, because, well, he is meeting up with Aline everyday, after school. I caught him many times. And, I don't know what they were doing, but each time, they seemed so deep in conversation. I'd bet he is cheating on you. I bet you."

I was shocked. I turned to look at Jace, but he wouldn't look me straight in the face. Instead, he was looking down to his shoes. "Clary, yes, I was meeting up with Aline, but-"

"So you WERE with her, then?!" I exclaimed, cutting him off.

"Yes, but I'm not CHEATING on you! I-"

"I need to hear no more. I choose neither of you. Because it seems both of you are jerks."

"How am I a jerk?!" Sebastian exclaimed.

I turned and looked him in the face. "Because you befriended Jace, then backstabbed him. I know, for MY good, but I could never be with someone so rude and...and...a backstabber!" I stormed out of the room, leaving both of them shocked and confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhhhh! A dramatic ending! What do you think will happen?! Guess you'll have to wait to see what I have in store for you!<strong>


	28. The Note

**Hello, everyone! I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but I spent a lot of time with my Parabatai, michyLuV1018, (and we actually did the real Parabatai ritual, and if you want to do this with YOUR bestie forever, then just search it up! It's super easy and simple. I also suggest you to record it, because this is your one and only chance to do this ritual!) **

**I know, last chapter was kinda a small cliffhanger. But...here's the chapter now! Don't forget to enter my contest to make another character! Enjoy! (And, here's a few tips if you ever find yourself discouraged: Never let anyone EVER get between you and your confidence. Always keep courage, even on the hardest of days, because those hard days only. Make. You. Stronger! And never, never, never give up, no matter what people might say to get you to stop believing!**

* * *

><p>I walked glumly across the hall, still half asleep, which is pretty usual for a Monday, but I guess I felt extra gloomy because of what happened on Friday. I was still shocked, that both were such jerks. Despite the fact that I felt an urge to call them and talk it out, and spill my feelings, which I don't do often, I restrained myself, and ignored all the calls and texts and emails and everything, though most from Jace. Sebastian only called me once, and I assumed he found my number from somewhere, though I'm not very sure from who.<p>

As I left my class for lunch, I bumped into someone. "Sorry!" I said, I bent down to pick up my text books. I looked up. "Jace..." My voice whispered, trailing off. I quickly grabbed the rest of my books and started running, but he gripped my wrist. "Clary, wait! I need to say this to you. And maybe you might not still like me afterwards, but here it goes-"

"Jace, there's a big reason why I ignored all your calls. I. Don't. Want. To. Hear. It!" I jerked my arm free, and took one more look at his face. Only one expression showed so much, that I almost winced, at the look of it. Hurt. I ignored it, and pretended I didn't care, but deep inside? I did. And it was hurting.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day, I tuned out of everything. I wasn't even alert during class, or even when I was with my friends. I dragged on each day after that, never really enjoying anything that went on in my life. Until, I found a note lying outside of my windowsill.<p>

"Dear Clary

I'm really sorry, about everything! I swear I didn't cheat on you with Aline. Really. I met up with her because, well, I'm not really supposed to say, but since I really owe it to you, and you deserve to hear it here it goes.

Aline, she's really failing at physical education, so Coach told me to teach her, and to train her. The "deep conversations" weren't about that, it's about how she keeps telling me that she's sorry about trying to break us apart, many times before. Really, she did. And, she wanted me to do something special for you. I know, not really Aline, right? I don't think that she'd ever admit it, but she did something nice. So I was planning a surprise dinner, in Idris, before the spring dance. I assumed I wouldn't even NEED to ask you because, well, I thought that it was already arranged that I would always take you to these things. I am truly sorry for everything. And I get that if you don't speak to me again, I will get the notion that you don't want me around anymore. But if you do want to at least say something to me, and, if I'm lucky to have you back, I'd love to meet up with you tomorrow in the park near my house. I'll be waiting, but I understand if you don't come. I'll get that we're over, and I will stop bothering you. Again, so sorry for everything. Just give me a second chance, please, I'm begging you, and I will do anything to get your trust again, even after what happened the last time with Aline. Consider it, I'll be there at the park all day, rain or shine.

Love (and I mean that I love you, though yes, it's pretty cheesy, right?), Jace."

I read the note three times, just to clarify exactly everything he said. I folded the note in half and shoved it into my book, slamming the book down onto the table. I had no idea what to do. I ended up curling onto my bed and sulking into my pillow. Then, my phone rung, and I dried my eyes with the sleeve on my shirt, wiping the tears off my cheek. "Hello?" I said, afraid that my voice might be trembling. "Clary, have you been crying again?" A familiar voice that belonged to Isabelle spoke.

"No." I lied.

"Fine, say that, and repeat it in your head, but it doesn't make it true. You need to talk about this. Really, Clary, I don't think that Jace really is that jerkish. He wouldn't be cheating on you, I've really seen the way he looks at you. Let's talk, how about over at Sugar, with a nice, warm cup of coffee?" She said gently.

"Okay." I said, and hung up.

I got changed slowly, into a plain, green tee and jeans. As I headed out the house, I saw a beautiful bird swoop by, it's wings shining as it sliced through the air, yet graceful as ever. It's feathers shone in a beautiful blur of dark blue, sky blue, and purple. I smiled, for the first time in days.

* * *

><p>I sipped my coffee, savouring the taste. "Okay," Isabelle began, "so, I get that you are upset at Jace, right? I mean, I guess if that happened to me, I would—wait, forget I said that. What I mean is, are you gonna forgive him? Or are you going to, well, I dunno, but you certainly can't sulk in your room all day."<p>

I sighed, and handed her the note that Jace wrote.

"Whoa, this is kinda personal, are you sure you want me to read it?" She asked, and I nodded. _If she has to know, she might as well know everything. She can help me with this,_ I repeated in my mind.

"Isabelle, you know what? I'm gonna talk to him. You are right. I can't just do nothing, after all, you can't just run from your problems. I need to face this." I said, feeling confident. Isabelle smiled, and said, "Finally! You go, girl!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! So, I FINALLY updated this chapter! What do you think about this fanfic so far? Feedback is very appreciated! Thanks, guys!<strong>


	29. Friend or Not?

**Hello! Hope you enjoy reading my fanfiction, and remember, you can STILL enter the contest! Enter in for a chance to get your own character (or you) in my fanfic! (Actually, I've had so much fun writing about the last made-up character, that I've decided that I'd have another contest, but if I don't get anyone to enter, then, I can't make one, can I? So, the first person to enter gets a shoutout! You need an account for that, so I actually have a name to "shoutout", but if you don't, you can still enter the contest! So enter now!) **

**Thanks for reading, everyone, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I slammed my hand down onto the snooze button on my alarm clock. Then, it hit me—today, Jace was expecting me at the park. Well, more of hoping that I'd actually come, rather than expecting.<p>

I abruptly got changed into an off-shoulder shirt and shorts. Moments later, I got a text message from Jace.

"Clary, I know, I'm not trying to MAKE you come. You don't need to come. But, it would be nice if you did, because I just want to talk to you. Please, I just want to see you. Even if it's the last time you'll ever speak to me, (which, it hopefully ISN'T)"

I just read it and continued to walk to the park, and before I knew it, I'd arrived.

I spotted Jace in the distance, looking as if he's been waiting for hours already, though it was barely eight in the morning. "Jace," I started as I walked up him, " look, I considered what you said, and-"

"Clary! I'm seriously so glad that you came, I just have to talk to you. Even if it's just for a minute, I'm glad. I don't know if you'll forgive me, it's just-"

"Shush," I interrupted. I wanted so much to just have this back to normal, "there is nothing to forgive about. It was all a misunderstanding, and if anything, _I _should be apologizing, because I should believe you. You are the one person I trust the most, I should really be listening to you, not Sebastian. I am not even sure why i was so upset. i guess i just didn't believe you at first. But then I read your note. and I talked to Isabelle, so I guess I had a change in thought then."

"Let me restart, then. Clary, will you go to the Spring Dance with me?" he stared at me with wide, gold eyes, which brought out his golden hair, and more than ever, I wanted to just get this over with and we could talk forever like we used to.

"Always." I whispered. I bet he barely heard but it was alright, because he could read my thoughts in my eyes, just as I could read his.

* * *

><p>At first, I thought I was seeing things, but no, I was right. I saw Isabelle with Sebastian, and she was laughing, with Sebastian's arm slung around her shoulders. I ran up to her, and said "Isabelle! What are you doing?" I gripped her arm and pulled her aside. She had her hair in a loose braid, and she was wearing a light summer dress, though, it wasn't even spring, still winter. I hardly understood why people had to dress up perfectly, and beautifully, even in the worst of times, because no matter what, I wouldn't ever wear a summer dress in the middle of winter. It might be sunny, but it's cold.<p>

"What is your problem, Clary? I was only hanging out with Sebastian. He asked me out, and I said yes. Is that really a problem to you?"

"I don't know, but really, he seems like bad news to me." I said, trying to persuade her into leaving with me. I don't have a good feeling about her hanging out with Sebastian.

"Well, maybe your judge of character is terrible! He's really sweet, once you get to know him."

"Excuse me?" I shot back, "last time I checked, I'm your friend! You are my friend, and you saying that I have a bad judge in character is meaning that you think that you are a bad person, or whatever? That I was wrong to befriend you?"

"Yes, because I'm thinking right now, that would it be easier to ignore you that first day. Really, Clary, you don't know Sebastian. And I do. So back off, because this isn't your business."

"If it's your business, then it's mine. You are my best friend, and I only want to protect you."

"If you were my best friend, you wouldn't be holding me back now. I can't believe you. I just can't. Even after all that I've supported you through. Also? The only thing I need to be protected from, is you."

She turned away from me and back to Sebastian. I sighed, then ran after her, and grabbed her wrist. I gripped tightly.

"What do you want?" She said coldly.

"Don't forget that I warned you. People like Sebastian? One word for them. Heartbreakers." I let go of her wrist and walked away. There's no point in trying to persuade her now. She's stubborn, like me, in a way.

* * *

><p>I had to tell someone. So, I called Jace, despite that he might not know what to even do about this.<p>

"Oh, wow." He said, once I explained everything.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"And that's Isabelle you're talking about?"

"Last time I checked."

"Wow."

"You said that already."

"I know. Clary, did you ever consider what might happen if you just let her be? I mean, I know your caring and stubborn personality, but...would it be better just to let her make her own decisions? She isn't incapable of that. It's just, some people don't make the best choices. She'll learn eventually. And maybe Sebastian might not be THAT terrible. He might actually like her."

"And you really think that?" I raised an eyebrow, though I know that he couldn't see, because we were on the phone, obviously. Though for that moment, I didn't remember, because I imagined him there, next to me, as I closed my eyes and talk.

"No." He said, reluctantly.

"Then...what should I do? I'm tearing myself apart."

"Just—follow your instincts. It's always the right way to go."

"Okay, thanks, Jace."

"Anything, Clary."

I just sat in a corner, closing my eyes for awhile, till maybe twelve o'clock. Then, I decided that I would just let Isabelle do what she thinks is right. Maybe she is, I don't know. But it was hard, for me, to loose my best friend, the one who stood by me, always. Until now.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm SO sorry for updating later than I could, because I was really busy, with all that homework I've been getting, plus, I've been reading the Infernal Devices. On book three now! (It's just sooooo good! Anyone agree? :)<strong>

**Anyway, what do ya think happens now? Enjoy! (I should be updating on Sunday or Monday, perhaps Friday or Saturday, I don't know, but keep your eyes out for more!)**


	30. Pre-dance Jerks

**Hello! I hope you are enjoying, and, I LOVE all the reviews! I absolutely love them. I read a couple that just came, and I left my bedroom smiling so much, my mouth ached. That's how happy I am, about every. Single. Review. Thank you, everyone! Please keep reviewing, favouriting, and following!**

* * *

><p>It was almost noon, when I heard the crying. I'd had stepped into the girls bathroom, and heard the crying from inside a stall. "Is everything alright?" I said. The girl crying had stopped now, though she didn't really respond. "Hello? May I ask, who are you?" I said, gently. The door opened slightly at first, then it swung open. "<em>Isabelle?<em>" I exclaimed.

"You are right, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear? Now leave me alone."

"Isabelle, it's not okay for me to just run off. I need to know, you are my friend. And maybe we had a fight, but all friends do. And, what am I right _about_?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Sebastian. He's a jerk."

"I know he is, but what did he do?" I said, putting an arm on my hip.

"When I asked for him to go to the Spring Dance with me, since it's two more days till then, he rejected me. He said he was waiting for someone worthwhile. That the only reason why he was pretending to like me was to get you to be jealous of him. That you would leave Jace. And when it was obvious that you picked Jace over him, Sebastian dumped me. Then–then–then–" she burst into tears. I put my hand lightly on her shoulder, "Isabelle! It's okay. I know, he's a jerk. But doesn't mean you can be so down about it. You should act as if he didn't even effect you. As if you have moved on before he said a thing. Okay? And, there are a lot of guys out there who like you. I promise. But for now, just forget about Sebastian. There is someone who wishes they had his opportunity to know you. I bet there are people lining up to go to that dance with you, so stop moping around!"

"You really think that?"

"Yep."

"How can you not hate me? I turned on you, my best friend! And, to top it all off, it was for a jerk. Who never even liked me. Only to use me. I wouldn't even be surprised of you never talk to me again. I'm sorry, Clary."

"Hey, of course u forgive you. Everyone makes mistakes, after all, how would we learn without them?"

"Thanks, Clary. Really. You are the best friend a girl could ever hope for!" She hugged me.

"Let's do us both a favour and leave this bathroom. C'mon!" I said, pulling her wrist lightly.

* * *

><p>A guy, brown haired, walked up to Isabelle, before we walked out of class. "Hey,nIsabelle! I'm Simon. You probably don't know me. But...I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Spring Dance with me. I'm sorry for the late notice, with it being two days away. But I've been trying to build up the courage to ask you."<p>

"Sure, Simon. I'll see you on Friday!"

When he left, I said, "Told you, Isabelle! He likes you. Did you hear? 'Ive been trying to build up the courage to ask you.'" I imitated Simon's voice.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the mall at exactly 5:05. Izzy decided that we must go shopping. We both know, though, that dances are supposed to more casual than proms. So originally, I was going to wear a purple top and a pair of jeans. But she insisted I try a dress. So I reluctantly agreed.<p>

She finally picked an ombré dress, that I think matched perfectly with her hair, which she decided to tied in a braid, and adding pink sparkles, that matched the pink dress perfectly. I chose a sea green flare dress. Simple. Nothing outside the box.

As soon as we stepped out of the mall, my arms were exhausted.

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Isabelle said. Right after school that day, we got ready for the dance. Izzy brought almost all of her cosmetics (which believe me, was a LOT). She applied pink eye shadow, and ombré, just to match her dress. She streaked the tips of her hair with temporary hair dye. I helped her with her nails and pretty soon, she was done. Then, it was my turn. Isabelle helped me with all my makeup, though. Sea green eye shadow, but red lipstick. It all matched well, if I must say so myself. She said me hair would look nice if it was let down loose, just naturally. I agreed on that.<p>

We were finished in no time. If fact, we still had an hour to spare. I decided to go out and buy a coffee, for Isabelle, too.

"Thank you." I said, as the girl handed me my coffee. With Isabelle's drink in my other hand, I headed out of the café, trying to walk a little faster, because Isabelle was waiting for me at my house. "Clary." Someone put a hand on my shoulder. I almost screamed, because they came from behind. But, it was Sebastian. "What do you want?!" I said coldly. "Just to go out with you! You don't understand. I like you more than even Jace does. I don't get it. I'm a way better deal."

"Oh, I understand. I get it. I get that you are a huge jerk, that used my best friend. Now stop trying to talk me out of what I think, because no matter what, I will not forgive you for what you did to Isabelle. And if you, even for a millisecond think that I ever will forget this-" I just shook my head, too annoyed to even finish my sentence.

When I got back to my house, I told Isabelle everything. She rolled her eyes, clearly hating him even more now. And I couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, everyone! Hope you are enjoying! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember, I just LOVE those reviews, so please keep writing them!<strong>


	31. The Dance

**Hi! Thank you for reading my fanfic, even to this, ch 31! To be completely honest, when I first started my account, I never thought I'd make it to even chapter twenty. But CHAPTER 31, GUYS! And that is all because of the support from you, the readers through comments, and all the views it has gotten, and my family and friends. I have two friends with accounts, check them out! I want to shoutout to my mom and dad, who have encouraged me to work harder, until I met my goal. I also want to shoutout to my Parabatai, for making everyday, a better day. Another shoutout I need to make is to my grade 3 teacher, from quite a while ago, but I do remember, that every single day, she encouraged me to just. Keep. Trying! One more shoutout, is to all you readers. I am really glad for every single one of you, who have always kept me writing, even to this day. I remember, back in November, when I first started this fanfic. I have improved, and that is because of everything that you readers help me with. All the reviews, the followers, the favourites! All the views I get a day—It's just crazy! I mean, chapter 31, here! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I don't know what I'd ever do without you guys! Thank you. So much. So, so, so very much. (Oh, and I got a request for another Jace POV, for awhile now, but I never got myself to do it. There never really has been a need for it, and I can't quite fit in a 1000 word Jace chapter. But...I can make this chapter a mix of Jace POV and Clary POV. I'm sorry if that disappoints some people, but hey, u get to see both perspectives of the dance!)**

* * *

><p>JACE POV<p>

I drove to her house, and arrived at exactly 6:00. We decided to have dinner at Idris first, and then to the dance. When I walked up the front steps, I saw Clary looking down at me from her second-floor bedroom. She waved down and pulled the window curtain, so I couldn't see inside. I pressed the doorbell, and her mother opened the door. "Oh, hi, Jace! Clary's just upstairs with Isabelle, she'll be down any moment. Why don't you take a seat first?" She offered. "Thanks, !" I took a seat and waited for Clary. Then, Isabelle scurried down the stairs, and said, "Grab the camera, ! And Jace," she gripped my wrist and pulled me up to the bottom of the spiral stairs, "stand right there."

She walked down the staircase, her hair shining in the light. The dress she was wearing matched her beautiful eyes, and as she swiftly walked down, her red curls lightly bounced. I smiled, and held out my hand. She took it, and then her mom told us to smile, to take the picture. Clary objected, "It's just a dance. C'mon, mom."

Her mom only dismissed her words and kept on telling us to keep smiling.

* * *

><p>CLARY POV<p>

When I slowly walked down the stairs, all I saw was Jace, staring up at me. I took his hand and smiled for the pictures, which took fifteen minutes, and I groaned almost through all that time. "Mom! That's enough!" I finally said.

* * *

><p>"Wow, that was probably the best dinner I've had for a long while now." I said, as we left Idris. The restaurant has definitely changed since he last time I went with Jace. A lace-like fabric was draped on the table other than one with a gold, flower pattern hem. The normal candles were switched for heart shaped ones. The lights and chandeliers were changed into heart shaped ones. All the flowers looked more beautiful, brighter in colour, though they weren't fake fabric or plastic ones. It was truly beautiful, even more beautiful than I could ever imagine. I took a selfie with Jace and posted it online.<p>

* * *

><p>We walked through the school hand in hand.<p>

Isabelle went with Simon, who met with her at my house, moments after I left with Jace.

We met up with them inside the gym, which was decorated with streamers and balloons, and all that type of stuff. We danced for awhile, and talked for what seemed like forever, in a good, everlasting way.

"Clary! Thank goodness you are here. Thank goodness." ran up to me.

"Hey, . Uh...what's the problem?"

"Well, we were supposed to have a band play for us tonight, but the lead singer lost his voice. The guitar soloist broke her arm. So my point is, will you sing in their place? Oh, Jace can sing too. The more the merrier. Please. They were supposed to be playing fifteen minutes ago, and people are wondering what is going on."

"Sure, of course," I said, turning to look at Jace.

"Yeah. I guess, if Clary's doing this." He replied. So I set up the keyboard microphone. In five minutes, we decided on what songs we should do. And thank goodness, we memorized a LOT of songs. As we started, I smiled out to Jace, and gave Isabelle a slight wave if the hand, as she was drinking punch with Simon.

* * *

><p>JACE POV<p>

I started lightly playing a song on the piano, once the short performance was over. Then, I saw Clary walking up to me, from behind. "Hey. Oh, I like this song." She said, studying the notes across the page of music. I found the music book lying on top of the piano, and flipped to a page. "I learnt this awhile back. Here, I'll show you how to play. It's not that complex, once you know it." I pointed out some of the harder to play parts of that song, and she learned quite quickly, despite her charming impatience. Soon enough, she was playing that song with her eyes closed, even better than me.

* * *

><p>I brought her back to her house, still not wanting that day to end. "Thanks, Jace. I had fun tonight." She said, smiling at me. I smiled back, as she walked into her house.<p>

* * *

><p>CLARY POV<p>

I grabbed my sketch pad and doodled across the blank sheet of paper. I sat by my window, which was open. Then, I spotted Jace, staring up at me. I swung my window open wide, and stuck my head out. "Whatcha staring at?! I yelled down to him."

"Something I like very much."

I blushed. "Goodbye, Jace. Get some shut eye. It's getting late."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you all for the support! <strong>


	32. Treehouse

**Hi, everyone! I hope you are enjoying, and I really have to say thank you to everyone reading! I hope you like what you read! Review if you do! **

* * *

><p>"Hello? Earth to Clary? Did you hear a single thing I said?" Jace waved a hand across my face. I blushed, not wanting to reply to him. To be honest, I was getting lost in his wide gold eyes, the way that all of his perfect features stand out.<p>

"No...um, I was...daydreaming." I said.

"Okay, well, I was saying, that maybe we should find a place to hang out, you know, for just me and you."

"That's perfect! Hmm...what should we pick? I mean, it can't really in a public area." I pointed out.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could use a tree house. I know, it's gonna take quite a while, but we can start today and continue tomorrow, also, we have Monday after school, Tuesday after school...et cetera. I actually have one in my backyard, though it's been abandoned for years. My parents both forgot about it already. We can just tidy it up, re-paint it, fix a few things, add somethings that we are familiar with, to make it extra special."

"Sure. That's actually a great idea, Jace." And with that, we started to go to the store to get some paint.

* * *

><p>"Okay. So...how to we start?" I said, as soon as we were in front of the tree house. "Well, we should start by cleaning the inside first." He replied, and climbed the old, but sturdy ladder that lead to the top of the tree house. We had water and towels, and sponges, that we used for scrubbing the dirt and everything that stuck to the walls and the wooden floor.<p>

* * *

><p>In less than two hours, we finished the cleaning. Then, for the next hour, we unloaded all of the old stuff from Jace's childhood. For now, he left them in the basement of his house. "And here goes the painting." I sighed. "What colour do you want? I have...hmm...we bought a mahogany, a-" Jace started. "Let's make it natural looking. So when we look up at the top, we see clouds that I guess I could paint. And we could paint trees and flowers and bushes, and I could find flowers and stuff to hang up and decorate with, also some leafy vines I could hang up with the flowers-"<p>

"Whoa there. That's a lot of 'I' in there. Where's the 'we'?"

"Fine," I rolled my eyes, "we will both do it. So let,s start with a sky blue background."

We got working, and finally painted the whole thing. We decided to leave the outside the same, and as for the trees and other greenery that was to be painted, we chose to do that tomorrow, because the blue still needed to dry, and we were starving. "Let's go, my mom already prepared dinner." Jace said. "I never said I was staying for dinner. In fact, my mom was expecting me back, because I needed to finish some homework from yesterday."

"Aw c'mon. Just text your mom that you are staying for dinner, and we can work on it together."

"I dunno, Jace."

"Don't be such a wet blanket..." He trailed.

"Okay, fine! Fine!" I sent a message to my mom.

C- Hey, Mom. So, can I stay for dinner at Jace's? We could work on my homework there.

J (for Jocelyn)- Oh, alright. Fine.

C- Thanks Mom! Love ya!

J- Okay, love you too, Clarissa.

Jace peered over my shoulder. "Your full name is Clarissa?"

"Hey! It's rude to look at other's text messages! And yep. You have a problem with that?"

"No. It's pretty, the name Clarissa."

"Thanks."

"Clarissa." He repeated.

"Don't call me that. Everyone calls me Clary, and you don't get an exception!"

"Okay, okay. Clarissa."

"Jace!" I punched his arm lightly.

"Ow!" He joked, exaggerating it, and rubbed his arm.

"Whatever, Wayland."

"Whatever, Fray."

We both laughed and headed towards the house.

* * *

><p>"Thanks, for the delicious dinner. It was so good!" I thanked Jace's mom after dinner.<p>

"Glad you enjoyed, Clary." She replied.

"Oh, Mom," Jace started, "Clary's doing over tomorrow too. And I think she's staying for dinner too...?"

"I would love to, of it's not a bother." I said, answering Jace's question.

"Of course it's not a bother! It's actually very nice to have a guest over. Especially one that Jace is actually find of." Jace's Dad said, which made both Jace and me blush deep red.

* * *

><p>The next day, we met up again at the tree house. I wore a plain tank top and a pair of demon shorts. I tied my hair back in a knot, not wanting it to get filthy. "Hey. I'm here!" I yelled, as soon as I reached the bottom if the staircase. "Okay! Let's get started then!" He yelled back from the top. He already started with the clouds for the ceiling, and if I must admit it myself, it looked nice. I started with the trees, just as he finished with the last bit of the clouds. "Ah. Done." I just took a second to stare at the cloud painting he did. It was beautiful.<p>

* * *

><p>"Finally done!" I exclaimed, almost collapsing to the floor. We just finished the painting and we moved in all the things we decided to put in. Of course, nothing too heavy, but still. It was hard work, going up and down, up and down.<p>

"Yep! Now let's get cleaned up. We literally look like we've spent the whole time spattering paint on one another. Wait..." He picked up a hose once we got out of the tree house. Then he turned it on and soaked my hair.

"Oh no. JACE WAYLAND. YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT."

"And what if I did?"

I snatched the hose from his grasp and splashed it into his face. He tried to shied with his arm but failed. "Ha! THAT'S what if you did!" I continued until I realized that we were both soaked like crazy, and the sun was just about setting.

"Let's go and dry ourselves. It's gonna get dark soon." Jace suggested, and I followed his lead into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi. So...I am gonna tell you something that maybe you might not like to hear, or maybe you might be thrilled to hear. <strong>

**So, I've decided to start another fanfic. It doesn't mean I'm stopping this one. Just that I'm going to take longer to update this one. I'm sorry to those who find that disappointing, but I'm still gonna be writing, both this and the other. I can't say how often I will post an update, hopefully quickly, but I can't promise much. But please, check out the other fanfic! Let me know if you do, and I would love feedback, on both stories! I have a lot more chapters coming :)! If you enjoyed, please review!**** Oh, and the new story will not be based on Clace, but on a pairing that I made up. Really, I hope you enjoy! (Go to my profile and you will find it under "my stories".) I'll write in the summary below. (I'm not going to use this exact same summary, I'm gonna tweak it, but you guys get the extended summary!) It's called "In the Shadows"**

**Celestine Herondale has always been in the shadows of her brother, the Legendary Jace. She never got the attention she deserves, even though she had tried, harder than you would imagine. But one day, when she stumbles upon a mission to once and for all kill Sebastian Morgenstern and destroy the Infernal Cup, will she finally get the attention that she deserves, and also find friendship and love in the way? **

**Okay, so I hope you liked that bit! Please try it out, and if you have any questions, just d.m. me! (Or post in review, if you don't have an account!) I'm sorry if I don't update as often, but I promise I'll try harder than ever, because I love all the support you guys have given me from the start! Thanks again! **


End file.
